


all I want for christmas

by katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark/pseuds/katniss_annabeth_luna_mellark
Summary: Who doesn't like some cute Christmas prompts for our favourite ship? Here's 24 days of Captain Swan one shots based around Christmas and the holiday time, some AU's, some canon-compliant, you name it!





	1. 1st ~ Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Christmas prompts I found on tumblr! There's one prompt for each day of December leading up to the 25th, so hopefully this will have 24 cute Christmas Captain Swan drabbles!
> 
> Title from 'All I Want For Christmas' by Mariah Carey.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...he wanted to experience a white Christmas, because apparently it doesn't actually snow very much in London, so I said why not come along.” Emma tuned back into the conversation then, looking back at her friend with a critical eye.
> 
> “Really? A white Christmas? Winter with snow sucks. It looks pretty on a postcard but in reality isn't anything special.”
> 
> “Is that so, lass? Cause from what I've seen it seems divine.”
> 
> Emma whipped her head around to see two figures moving to sit down in their booth. One of the men, the one that hadn't spoken, slid beside Belle, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and placing a kiss at her temple. The man who had spoken slid next to her. Emma edged away from the stranger, hoping that conveyed her feelings about a potential reprise of the affection shown across from them. The man next to her dusted small snow particles out of his hair, dark and perfectly neat yet scruffy at the same time. His eyes, bright blue and piercing looked back at her as if waiting for a response.
> 
> “Who the hell are you?” was all Emma could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 1st of December was 'winter expectations/reality', so I went for some AU that ended up being a lot longer than I planned!
> 
> Title from "Baby, It's Cold Outside."
> 
> Enjoy!

Of course it was snowing again.

It was winter. In Boston. It snowed pretty much the whole winter in the city. Kids were always playing outside, building snowmen and sledding down steep hills. Kids cheered as they played from morning to night, a happy sound if you were anyone _but_ Emma Swan.

Her apartment looked onto Highland Park, a pretty yet unfortunately popular area, especially when the storm of snow came pelting down before Christmas. So for Emma, when the kids came out to play, peace and quiet was a rare thing.

The morning of the 20th of December, Emma hurried down the street, rugged up in too many layers to count. She passed countless Christmas display windows, each one causing her to look away and ignore the festivities. That morning however, her turning away brought her face in clear path of an incoming snowball, clearly a throw gone amiss from the park.

“Hey, watch it!” She yelled out, searching for the thrower, but it was no use; every man and his dog was out there playing in the winter weather. Brushing her face with a gloved hand and tucking a strand of gold hair back behind her ear, she continued on her way.

Her friend Belle called her a Christmas grinch.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Christmas, just that her past experiences had stained the holiday with bad memories, a stain that wasn't likely to come out any time soon.

Belle still called her a grinch.

God only knew how the two of them had become friends. Belle was polite and quiet, always stuck into a good book. Emma was fiery and, while civil to most, she didn't go out of her way to be thoughtful. Somehow they'd ended up together. They'd met at a bar one evening, Emma helping her get rid of an unwanted, pain-in-the-ass guy who had gotten a little too friendly.

Emma, who had rushed away from the girl as quickly as possible, soon found herself with a new friend. She hadn't realised how close they'd become until a few months ago when Belle had gone to London to study for a month. Emma was thrilled Belle had gotten the opportunity, knowing it was a dream of hers.

That was until she heard about the new boyfriend she'd picked up while she was over there.

Belle had been at the bar that night trying to get over a break-up. All Emma knew about the ex was that he was an abusive, manipulative jerk who had weighed her down for far too long. So yeah, Emma was slightly protective of her kind, kind friend.

Which was why Emma had wanted to meet this new guy.

Before she knew it, Belle had made arrangements for the boyfriend, Liam, she thought, to fly over to Boston for the holidays. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, as Emma walked towards the small cafe, she found herself wondering if it was a good idea.

Unfortunately, just as the thought crossed her mind, she passed the window of the restaurant, Belle spotting her from the table near the window.

Emma's eyes narrowed as she saw her friend was alone at the table, wondering if Liam had disappeared already. Taking a breath, she made her way to the door, trying not to cringe as a cheery bell chimed at her entrance. She navigated the numerous tables until she reached the window table, gesturing to the empty space around her friend.

“No show? I knew it was too good to be true, you know. You just don't go to London and bring back a boy. It doesn't happen.” She slid into the booth seat across from her friend, eyebrows raised and ready to continue, “It was bound to happen, Belle, I wouldn't...”

“Emma.” Belle spoke up, cutting her off, “He's on his way, calm down.”

Emma shut her mouth, cheeks turning red and not just from the cold, “Oh, right.” She grumbled in response. She took off a layer of clothing as Belle kept chatting about her day so far, shaking her hair out from under a beanie.

“...he wanted to experience a white Christmas, because apparently it doesn't actually snow very much in London, so I said why not come along.” Emma tuned back into the conversation then, looking back at her friend with a critical eye.

“Really? A white Christmas? Winter with snow sucks. It looks pretty on a postcard but in reality isn't anything special.”

“Is that so, lass? Cause from what I've seen it seems divine.”

Emma whipped her head around to see two figures moving to sit down in their booth. One of the men, the one that hadn't spoken, slid beside Belle, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and placing a kiss at her temple. The man who had spoken slid next to her. Emma edged away from the stranger, hoping that conveyed her feelings about a potential reprise of the affection shown across from them. The man next to her dusted small snow particles out of his hair, dark and perfectly neat yet scruffy at the same time. His eyes, bright blue and piercing looked back at her as if waiting for a response.

“Who the hell are you?” was all Emma could think of.

The man sitting with Belle let out a chuckle before reaching a hand out across the table, “I'm Liam. Liam Jones. This is my half brother, Killian.” Emma reached out to shake Liam's hand letting a small smile form on her lips.

“Ah, so you're the Liam Belle's told me all...” She drifted off as she processed the other man sitting next to her, “Wait, brother?” She gave Belle a side eye.

“What?” Her friend defended, “I did warn you.” Emma's eyes widened as she shook her head, forgetting about their company.

“No, you didn't.” She could hear muffled laughs coming from the brothers beside them. Belle glared, or looked at her with what Belle called a glare.

“I did so, just now. Weren't you listening?” Belle's face told Emma that her friend wasn't surprised, but the smile forming told her she was forgiven. Emma merely grumbled as she busied herself by looking around for a waitress.

“Well, despite my unexpected arrival,” Killian began after a considerable silence, “I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, love.”

Emma's head turned back to him, all blue eyes, black hair, and scruff. In other news, bad news. Hot news, but bad all the same. “I have a name, you know,” she replied.

“Ah, do tell. I'm Killian Jones.” He held out a hand for her to shake. Rolling her eyes, Emma took it. “Swan. Emma Swan.”

The corner of Killian's mouth lifted, forming a sideways smile. He nodded thoughtfully as he eventually let go of her hand. “Swan. Good name.”

Then the bastard winked.

Shaking her head and turning back to her friend on the other side of the table, she saw her and Liam talking softly to one another, clearly waiting for them to finish their bickering. Emma coughed, getting the pair's attention. Killian helped.

“Get a room, Liam. You're in public, you know.” It was then that Emma really noticed Killian's accent. Soft, but definitely British, certain words and letters sounding crisper than others. Liam scoffed. “Please. You're just mad because your younger brother's found a girlfriend before you.”

Not willing to back down, Killian scoffed right back. “Actually I think it's _little_ brother. Can't have you getting ahead of yourself.”

Despite herself, Emma found herself smiling at the friendly banter passing between the two brothers. She'd grown up without parents, moving from home to home until she had run away from the system forever. The only familial banter she'd experienced was serious, yelling-and-raging banter, which did take the humour out of it.

“Okay, okay, boys.” Belle said, interrupting a staredown, “What do you say we order some drinks?” Everyone nodded, still a little frosty from the outside air. Once decided, Killian, the true English gentleman he appeared to be, volunteered to order. Just as Emma let out a breath of relief, finding his presence near her far more...intense than she had expected, he spoke up.

“Swan, how about you come help me order, let these two lovebirds have some privacy.”

 _Not bloody likely_ , Emma thought to herself. But she looked over at her friend, specifically at the big, brown puppy dog eyes she was giving, sighed and stubbornly got out of the booth. She followed Killian over to the queue. What began as an awkward silence quickly dissipated as he felt required to bring up their previous argument.

“How can you not enjoy white Christmas?” he asked, leaning over to her. Emma refrained from flinching away again, instead settling for a side glare.

“The snow's _everywhere_.” She responded.

“Aye, that would be because it falls from the sky, Swan.” Killian countered, voice humorous. Emma didn't like sass being used on her, no matter how much she loved dishing it out. “I mean it, it's freezing!” She insisted, “You try walking home and having to practically rip out your hair before you leave snow all over the carpet. And in your _shoes_ is the worst.”

Killian held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, I get it. Snow equals bad. But are you really trying to tell me that _all_ the snowy winter expectations are wrong?”

“Very.” She counted, moving from foot to foot impatiently in the line. She could feel Killian's eyes on her, as I trying to read her. She didn't like that.

That's what she did.

“Look, can you stop staring? I'm just here for Belle. I don't want her getting hurt and I'm looking out for her. That doesn't include pointless discussions about Christmas, okay?”

Killian immediately moved his eyes away, moving away slightly as if her words had hit him in the chest. “Alright then, I meant no offence, love.”

The silence resumed between the two, slightly more tense than before. They made it to the front of the line and placed their orders. Moving to the side of the counter, Killian tried again.

“So what's robbed you of the Christmas spirit, Emma?”

Emma, who had been watching Liam and Belle from a distance, all smiles and giggles, turned back to Killian, raising her eyebrows in question.

“Well, you seem pretty anti-Christmas, what's your problem?”

At that, Emma couldn't help the memories moving around in her head like a movie.

The few happy Christmases she'd had when she was a young child, before she'd ended up in the foster system.

Sad Christmases in foster homes where presents only ranged from hand-me-downs to food.

And the one lonely Christmas that had ruined them all...

“I don't like to talk about it.” Emma responded sharply. “Drop it.” Sensing he'd touched a nerve, Killian smartly did as he was told, shutting his mouth.

Their drinks came and they carried them back to where they'd left Belle and Liam. Setting them down and grabbing her own, Emma remained standing.

“It's been great meeting you, but I really need to go. I'll see you around. Bye guys!” As quickly as she'd decided to leave, she pushed her way through chairs and tables before walking out the door, careful to avoid the window next to their table.

It wasn't that Liam was a bad guy. It wasn't even Killian, whose charm and swagger, while attractive, annoyed her to the ends of the earth. It was the emotions he'd stirred up with his questions. He'd asked them as if he'd known how closed off she was, pushing her to let down her armour. Not that it mattered why he'd asked them; just that he did. And now, thanks to those old feelings, the snow and kids in the park seemed just that little bit more annoying.

–

The impertinent rapping at the door added to the headache that had already formed that afternoon. Reading over too many files always left Emma feeling irritable. So of course, it would only make sense for one person to add to it.

“Hello, Swan.” Killian's accent hit her once more, along with everything else typically Killian. He'd changed into more layers, the outer of which being a large parka, though a hint of leather was still visible under it.

“Killian.” Emma greeted him shortly, crossing her arms and leaning against the door jam, “What can I do for you?” Killian smiled broadly, obviously expecting a worse greeting. Emma couldn't lie to herself. He was handsome. Especially the smile.

“Well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind giving me some company. Liam's out with Belle and it was getting a little lonely in that motel room.” He lowered his head and looked up at her through his eyelashes. Normally that would seem flirty, but for some reason it seemed slightly self conscious.

Against her better judgement, Emma opened the door all the way. Letting out a deep breath, she agreed. “I suppose. Just take your shoes off before you come in and...”

“Attempt to rip out my own hair to get the snow out? Aye, I remember.” His eyebrows raised as if they had a mind of their own and a joyful laugh came bursting from his lips. Emma straightened, shaking her head as she moved to slam the door closed. Before she could, Killian stuck out a foot.

“Alas, that won't have to happen tonight. I was thinking we could go on a walk?” he asked through the small gap left between the door and the frame. Emma wrenched the door back open.

“Are you serious?” She replied incredulously, “It's freezing cold and it's nearly 11.” Killian simply shrugged his shoulders, saying what she assumed was a _“So?”_

Emma looked back to the pile of paperwork sprawled over her living room floor and back to the smiling, child-of-a-man grinning back at her.

 _What the hell._ She thought. _Why not?_

In reality, Emma could think of a lot of reasons why she most certainly shouldn't go out at 11pm in sub-zero temperatures with her best friend's boyfriend's brother. Especially when he was...well, whatever he was. Annoying, charming, snarky. All the things that were normally warning labels.

But Emma had come back to her apartment that afternoon, thinking back to the strange presence of sincerity that had been in his eyes. She knew what Belle would say.

_“What have you got to lose, Emma?”_

Belle, bless her, had tried to get her dates before. Most men ended up afraid of her. That or they just up and left, like most men do.

Shaking those thoughts away, she re-focused on Killian, still waiting like a puppy outside her door. Letting out a sigh, she held up a finger telling him to wait as she ducked inside to grab a warmer coat, gloves, scarf, and beanie.

“Knew you'd come around, love.” He joked, as they made their way out of the apartment building.

“Call me love again and I'll go back inside.” She replied in a voice she hoped sounded threatening. Killian's laughter told her otherwise.

The double doors opened and the freezing air hit the pair like a tonne of bricks. Any other day, with any other person, Emma would have insisted in going home. Before she could suggest that, Killian grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his own.

“Come on, Swan. I still have to convince you how wonderful a white Christmas is!” He said, voice jolly and his smile growing like a kid in a sweets store. Emma just groaned, now realising his motivation for dragging her out here.

They crossed the road to the park, Emma too cold to bother unlinking their arms. No cars were on the road at that time of night so neither of the two were being especially careful. Emma regretted the carelessness as soon as she felt her footing slip as they stepped up the curb to the snow covered grass. Her feet slipped out from under her and she felt herself falling. Or she did, until all she felt was arms behind her back lifting her back to her feet. Killian helped her stand upright once more, arms lingering around her. It only took Emma a moment to realise how close he was, how she could smell rum and spices around him like an aura. Shrugging herself out of his grasp, she pulled on her coat, pulling it down where it had ridden up.

“Um, thanks.” She said as she dusted herself off. Killian waved a hand in dismissal.

“No need for that love. In fact, your near tumble has brought us to the first step in Operation Winter Wonderland.”

Emma couldn't help the laughter that came out of her, smile truly reaching her eyes for the first time in a long while. When she calmed down, she looked at Killian whose eyes were sparkling, mouth frozen in a similar grin to her own. “You have a nice laugh.” He said, reaching out a hand to help her over the small chain fence that lined the grounds. “Shame I haven't heard it much.” He sent her a pointed look as they continued into the park.

Emma, doing her best to calm her features into an indifferent mask, shrugged. “Yeah well, Operation Winter Wonderland? Really? Anyone would laugh at that, it's ridiculous.”

Killian placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

“Swan, you wound me. But no matter. Just you wait, Operation Winter Wonderland will have you loving the cold after tonight.” He bent down and scooped up a handful of snow. Emma felt her eyes widen as she backed away slowly.

“Emma, I just want you to hold the damn thing.” Killian called, grabbing her palm and pulling it between them. While still looking at her, he placed the snowball in her hand, grinning as he removed his.

Cold seeped through Emma's glove as she raised a brow at him. “Really, Killian? You want me to hold a ball of snow?”

Killian smirked knowingly, all confidence and energy. “Yes. Don't worry, that's just stage 1.”

–

One hour later, the pair had built snowmen, forts, and snow angels. The more silly things they did, the more Emma found herself smiling, both at the activities and Killian himself.

He was so light. He radiated it like a child on his birthday. Emma couldn't help but grow fond of the way his impish ears lifted slightly as he smiled. It was infectious, and Emma found herself having the most fun she'd had in what felt like a lifetime.

Emma was turned away from Killian when she felt it. She was breaking down one of their forts, completely innocent, when she felt a cold explosion on her back. Slowly, she pivoted to see Killian standing behind her, already forming the next snowball. Shaking her head yet letting a smile creep over her features, she too bent down to gather up some snow, quickly chucking it in his direction. The fight lasted nearly 20 minutes; in between throws Killian explained that this was the final step in his operation.

Emma didn't have the heart to tell him how much it had worked, how much she'd appreciated it. Because that could lead to vulnerability. Which leads to pain.

She ignored the thoughts as she ran circles around Killian, ducking and weaving to avoid his snowballs. Finding a large tree, Emma ran behind it, hiding from the onslaught. Looking over her right shoulder, she was taken by surprise when she felt arms wrap around her middle, lifting and spinning her in the air. She tried to fight it for a second, before relaxing into Killian's arms.

They both laughed until they couldn't breath, at which point Emma was placed back down.

Their hands remained together.

Killian led her to a swing set that had quite clearly frozen over. Despite this, Killian took a seat, gesturing for Emma to do the same. As she carefully sat on the chilled seat, he pulled her hand up to his lips, giving it a small kiss. Later he'd insist he was trying to keep her warm.

At the time however, Emma didn't know how to process it, so she laughed. “What are you doing?” She asked amongst the giggles.

“I'm not sure what you mean, love.” Killian responded, genuinely sounding confused. Emma settled herself before replying. “Why are you out here with me? Performing Operation Winter Wonderland.”

Killian ducked his head and scratched behind his ear. Definitely a self-conscious action.

“Because you're interesting.”

Emma scoffed, dragging her feet along the ground as the swing began to move back and forth. “Interesting. Great compliment, buddy.” She shot back.

“Well, it's true. What with your whole 'strong with walls built a mile high' type thing. You have a story. That's interesting.” Killian explained it so eloquently, but all Emma could think was how confident he seemed. How well he seemed to know her. Understand her.

No one had ever done that before.

“How would you know that?” Emma asked, crossing her arms defensively. This is what she did when someone got too close. Like he'd said, walls up.

“Takes one to know one.” He replied quietly.

That explained some things. Emma opened her mouth as if to speak, shutting it again quickly. A long but comfortable silence then began, the quiet of the surrounding streets peaceful in a way Emma had never appreciated. She broke the silence with a single, soft command.

“You first?”

Killian's eyes snapped up and locked on hers. The bright blue looked darker in the night, but still just as pigmented. Looking at him, with him looking back at her like he was...that feeling of intensity crept up on her. But, as he nodded, she stuck it out and listened, all the while keeping her eyes on his.

“My mother died when I was just a young lad. For a while it was my father, my brother, and myself. But my father,” He paused, taking a breath. “He wasn't the best man in the world. He abandoned us when we were about 10 years old. Got in trouble with the law or something, I don't know.”

Emma attempted to comprehend what he was saying. “Wait, but if Liam is your half-brother...”

“Aye, he is.” Killian confirmed, “I didn't even know he existed until a few years ago. I had another brother, also named Liam. He was all I had when our father left. He looked out for me. But he died, about 10 years later. He worked in the defence force, so it was a dangerous job to begin with. I remember finding out, thinking what the hell I was going to do. I was about 20, pretty much lost without him.”

Emma reached out and took his hand once more, resting them both on his thigh as he continued.

“Not long after that I met who I thought was the love of my life. Her name was Milah. We were together for about a year before an old ex of hers stirred up some trouble. Long story short, she left. And the old ex, small world, is the same man our good friend Belle recently got away from.”

Emma's mouth fell open in surprise. “Wait, really?” Killian just nodded solemnly.

“When Liam told me he'd met her and told me about the bloody demon, I knew I wanted to meet her; I knew what the man could do, so I wanted to see how she was. Does that make sense?” He lifted his head, eyes vulnerable and open, so much so Emma felt the fear closing in. She didn't do well with feelings. Yet she nodded, knowing he needed it. “Yeah, yeah it does.” He nodded. Emma waited for him to ask her the same questions, but he didn't, either lost in the moment or no longer happy to make her talk.

But after what he'd just told her, he deserved the same.

“I, uh, was dumped on the side of a road as a baby.” He looked up, clearly not expecting her to share, “Some kid found me and took me to an orphanage where I eventually was adopted. The parents were great, so little me thought all was well. But, when I was three, they had their own baby. So you can guess what happened to poor little Emma after that.” Emma saw Killian's brow furrow in concern, his eyes full of comfort. “Anyway, I ended up in the foster system until I was 17, then I ran. I needed to get away from it all. All the fake smiles and beatings. So I was on my own for a while, until I met this guy, Neal. He was older than me, quite a bit older than me, but I didn't care. We were together for a while, but it...didn't work out.” She felt Killian's fingers leave hers and move to her chin, urging her to look at him and keep going. So she did.

“We used to shoplift our way across the country. One day he left me to take the fall for a crime he'd committed and let me go to jail.” Emma's voice had quieted to a whisper, “I was 18.” She added, “Since I got out, I was pretty much on my own until I met Belle.”

Emma let out a breath, tucking hair back behind her ears. Killian watched her, mouth opening and closing, trying to think of something to say.

“I get why you're not a Christmas person, then. Not too much holiday cheer in foster homes?” Emma let out a soft laugh, “None of the ones I was in. Not in jail either. That particular year was the hardest.”

They lapsed back into silence before they both let out a yawn simultaneously. Both agreeing to call it a night, Killian began walking her back to the apartment, leaving with a quick goodnight, a kiss on the cheek, and the promise of a call.

It was 2am, but that wasn't the reason Emma couldn't sleep.

The reason was a dark haired, blue eyed, scruffy-looking Englishman who had wormed his way close to her.

–

When he knocked on her door the next day, the feelings and emotions from last night dissipated, the greeting was slightly awkward. Deep down, Emma felt embarrassed over the night before. She'd dumped all her messed up past on him and expected him to understand. (He did, but that wasn't the point) So when she opened the door, after a hello, she tried explaining herself.

“Sorry about last night. Some of the stuff I told you, you probably really don't even care about. I shouldn't have...”

“Emma.” He interrupted. “It's okay, I understand. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Hell, it's all forgotten if that makes you feel better. Although,” He stepped closer to her so he was practically inside her home, “I think that Neal bloke is a bloody idiot.”

Emma's eyes softened as a smile grew on her face, his kindness reminding her of the sincerity her spoke with the night before.

“Do me a favour though. Don't let him ruin one more Christmas.”

He cleared his throat and began once more.

“Anyways,” He continued, “I thought I'd come and say goodbye.”

Emma startled, confused. Belle had said that Liam was staying for a week, maybe more. “You're not leaving with your brother?” She asked, trying not to sound as disappointed as she felt. Killian shook his head, eyes not leaving hers. “No, I've got to get back earlier. Thank you, Emma, really. For the true white Christmas experience and, you know, everything from last night. It's been great.”

Emma was so touched by his words that she didn't even notice his hand between them. Shaking her head, she reached forward to shake it, silently hoping he'd kiss it like he did at the park.

He didn't.

With a handshake and a smile, he was gone.

–

It was the 25th of December and Emma was over at Belle's flat for Christmas dinner. Liam was still over, and, due to his newly extended stay, would be there until New Year’s.

Emma was happy for her friend. She got what she deserved, what that last jerk could never had given her. She thought back to Killian's experience with him and the hatred for Belle’s ex only grew.

She missed him. Killian. When she walked to Belle's that morning she hadn't grumbled about the snow or the loud cheers from the park. She actually smiled as she saw kids having snowball fights amongst the trees.

She missed him.

So when she heard a knock at Belle's door and volunteered to get it, she couldn't be happier to see the guest.

Emma practically threw herself at Killian, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning back and connecting her lips with his. It was all nutmeg and spices with a bit of rum mixed in, but it was everything.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

“Merry Christmas, love.” He whispered.

“It is indeed.” She replied, voice low.

Leading him into the kitchen and seeing everyone's excitement in having him, she thought to herself.

_A real Christmas miracle._

And she knew this was the Christmas that made up for all the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. 2nd ~ Eskimo Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Killian, stop complaining.” Emma called out from her spot on the small seat facing the change rooms. Beside her, clearly not as invested as the task at hand, Henry sat with his head buried in the pages of a book.
> 
> “But Swan, I look ridiculous.” Killian whined from behind the curtain, “It's been centuries since I've work anything but leather, and I'm not exaggerating.” Henry lifted his head, nose wrinkling as he shook his head, “Despite that unfortunate reminder that my mother is dating an old man,” His face morphed into a smug smile at the noise of indignation that came from the change room, “just be glad she doesn't make you do this every shopping trip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 2nd of December was 'buying warm winter clothes', so this little bit of fluff came out.
> 
> Title isn't really from anything, just generic Christmas and winter feelings.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Killian, stop complaining.” Emma called out from her spot on the small seat facing the change rooms. Beside her, clearly not as invested as the task at hand, Henry sat with his head buried in the pages of a book.

“But Swan, I look ridiculous.” Killian whined from behind the curtain, “It's been centuries since I've work anything but leather, and I'm not exaggerating.” Henry lifted his head, nose wrinkling as he shook his head, “Despite that unfortunate reminder that my mother is dating an old man,” His face morphed into a smug smile at the noise of indignation that came from the change room, “just be glad she doesn't make you do this _every_ shopping trip.”

Emma scoffed at her son's antics and focused her attention back to the matter in front of her. “I'm sure it's not that bad. Besides, now that you're a permanent resident here you need something to keep you warmer than a leather jacket. Maine winters are...”

Emma drifted off as Killian made a sudden appearance, pushing back the curtains like a stubborn toddler. She tried in vain to control her laughter, but Henry's unbridled smile pulled it from her. She managed to finish her sentence as she rose from her seat and made her way over to her True Love.

Her winter-ready, layered-up, puffy-looking True Love. Down to the fluffy hood on the parka.

“Swan...” he whined as she neared him, his mouth forming something resembling a pout. Emma wrapped her arms around him, fingers barely touching behind his back due to the puffiness of the abnormal clothes. Her head rested on his shoulder, but as she pulled away, moving her hands to instead grab his shoulders, she replied.

“I know, I know. But in all seriousness you need something warmer for winter. Besides,” Emma once again reached behind him to pull up his hood, flopping it forward so far it almost covered his face, “you make a very cute eskimo.” She placed a kiss on his nose before backing away, tapping Henry on the shoulder and gesturing to the sight in front of them. “What'd you think, kid?”

Finally having calmed his laughter, Henry tilted his head to the side, letting his eyes move over the pirate.

Emma often recognised parts of Neal in Henry; this was one of those times. She remembered how he'd tilt his head and look at her incredulously when she suggested a new con plan. Seeing parts of Neal surviving made her happy, despite the bad feelings that often lingered amongst the good.

“It definitely looks warm enough. Ha, wait until Grandpa gets a look at you!” He joked. Emma watched her boys interacting, her heart warming. She watched as a look of realisation passed over Killian's face. He brought his hand up to his face, dragging it across his eyes.

“I absolutely, 100% refuse to walk in public looking like this. You're right, lad, David would never let me live it down.”

Emma just raised her eyebrows at him, intensely enjoying Operation Codfish and the teasing that came along with it. Henry had been the one to decide Killian needed a modern day intervention, which included movies, books, and clothes. He'd picked out the name too, much to Killian's annoyance.

“Do you want to get frostbite?” She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Killian let out a dry chuckle, letting his arms fall against his sides. “I think it might just be less painful.”

Emma once again moved towards him, placing a short kiss on his lips before turning him around and patting him on the back, pushing him back into the change room.

“I don't care, I'd rather you alive. Go get changed and I'll buy this stuff for you.” Killian went to protest, a groan already half way out of his mouth before Emma cut him off. “No more complaining. Geez, someone would think you were 3 instead of 300.” She muttered the last part to herself, Henry snorting as he caught the end of it.

“I can hear you, love!” Killian called out, voice muffled by the thick curtain between them. Turning quickly to check on Henry and seeing him once again engrossed in his book, Emma stuck her head into the slit between the shades. Killian was faced away from her, gracing her with a generous image of his backside.

“I know you're there, Swan. What can I do for you, or are you just enjoying the view?” He asked, zipping up his jeans and turning around to face her, his smug grin once again present on his face.

“I just wanted to say,” She began, voice changed from teasing to flirting in an instant, “that yes, you really do need these, yes, you are a cute eskimo, but yes,” She paused to place a kiss on his cheek, “I definitely prefer the leather too.”

Sending him a wink, she backed out of the partition and made her way to the check out.

–

He'd sworn he wasn't going to wear it, claiming it would be “horrifically mortifying in every way, shape, and form”.

Emma and Henry made a bet that he'd cave.

The first sub-zero day came along, and Emma became $30 poorer. Though the look on David's face made it worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow!


	3. 3rd ~ Christmas Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light had begun seeping in through the curtains, but the boy was still asleep. Although as the door opened at Killian crept into the room, the figure under the sheets stirred slightly.
> 
> “Papa?” A sleepy, confused voice sounded out from further inside the room. The call was followed by immediately sniffling, breaking Killian's heart. Liam, Henry, and Emma were everything to him, and whenever either one was sick, Killian felt like he too carried their pain. Especially when it was Liam, who was usually the brightest, bubbliest boy in his class. Killian quickly made his way to his son's side, sitting on the edge of the mattress.
> 
> “Aye, lad, it's me.” He reached out a hand and smoothed back Liam's hair in an attempt to comfort him. “How are you feeling?”
> 
> Liam's brows furrowed and he let out a loud sneeze. Killian looked around the room for a tissue box before handing one to his son. “Sick.” Liam replied, tissue careless chucked over the side of the bed, eyes still half shut from sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THESE ARE SO LATE! I was on holiday without easily accessible wifi so a stack of these are going to be posted at once :) The prompt for the 3rd of December was 'sick in winter', so naturally I wrote some fluffy daddy!Killian.
> 
> Title again isn't from anything, just my brain :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Snow's fault really. She could never say no to Neal, let alone her grandson. Emma had told her mother before they'd left little Liam with them.

_Don't let him play outside without a jacket!_

Yet when Killian had brought him home after a snow day, the four year old had run to the tissue box and blankets. Two days later, Liam, still sick, stayed in bed, missing a day of kindergarten. He was devastated, though not because of the day off.

They were in the middle of winter, Christmas just around the corner. And with Christmas came the annual Storybrooke light show down Main Street, an event that had captivated Liam since his first when he was barely 10 months old.

So despite the stubbornness he'd inherited, both from his mother and father, he'd sworn to stay in bed and do whatever he had to to be ready for the night. Time off kindergarten was just an added bonus.

Emma, who'd taken over once more as sheriff after the last crisis had ended, needed to work, leaving Killian the task of stay-at-home doctor for the day. He worked at the docks most days, though his more flexible hours made it easier to find time away. Emma knew he loved being near the water, but he loved his son more.

Little Liam was everything to him.

Monday morning came and Emma rose first. She pressed a kiss into Killian's bare shoulder as she got up, leaving him slumbering. She quietly moved through the house and made her way to her son's room.

Her little baby was curled up among his blankets, pulling them up to his chin. He had a ratty tissue clasped tightly in his fist, evidently well used if his red nose was any indication. Carefully prying open his hand, Emma pulled the tissue away from him and pushed back a strand of his hair. Being sure not to wake him, she placed a kiss to his forehead and made her way downstairs and out the door.

–

When Killian eventually woke up, he found a note with Emma's hurried handwriting scribbled over it.

_Let me know how he is throughout the day. Let him sleep and rest all day, there's some lunch in the fridge and movies in the cabinet. Love you both. E._

Killian padded into the kitchen and reached for the stash of Pop Tarts that Emma and Henry _thought_ they were hiding from him. Putting two in the toaster, her returned upstairs, this time stopping at Liam's room.

Light had begun seeping in through the curtains, but the boy was still asleep. Although as the door opened at Killian crept into the room, the figure under the sheets stirred slightly.

“Papa?” A sleepy, confused voice sounded out from further inside the room. The call was followed by immediately sniffling, breaking Killian's heart.

Liam, Henry, and Emma were everything to him, and whenever either one was sick, Killian felt like he too carried their pain. Especially when it was Liam, who was usually the brightest, bubbliest boy in his class. Killian quickly made his way to his son's side, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

“Aye, lad, it's me.” He reached out a hand and smoothed back Liam's hair in an attempt to comfort him. “How are you feeling?”

Liam's brows furrowed and he let out a loud sneeze. Killian looked around the room for a tissue box before handing one to his son.

“Sick.” Liam replied, tissue careless chucked over the side of the bed, eyes still half shut from sleep.

“I know, my little pirate. But hey,” Killian began, trying to sound enthusiastic, “your mama's off at work which means today's boys day!”

Liam perked up slightly at the thought, their boys day usually comprising of time out on the water. Killian quickly corrected himself. “Rest and recovery edition.”

Liam slowly pushed himself onto his elbows, head tilting slightly, just as Killian often did. “What does that mean?” Now sitting up in bed, Killian reached for him, pulling his small son on his lap.

“It means,” Killian started, hearing the pop from the toaster downstairs, “Pop Tarts for breakfast and movies all day.”

Liam's smile slowly grew, as did the happiness Killian felt. Seeing his little boy happy was all he ever asked for. As soon as Liam had been born, Killian understood Snow and David's protective nature when it came to Emma. He would do anything to keep his child safe and happy in his arms. He remembered holding Liam for the first time, unable to comprehend how the pair had managed to let Emma go when the Queen's curse hit. It took serious persuading from Emma to reassure him their son could cope not being in their arms 24/7.

Killian didn't even like to think about the first day of kindergarten.

“Can we lie around in your's and mama's bed?” Liam's croaky little voice asked, bringing Killian back to earth. Instead of replying, he merely pulled back the boy's sheets (pirate themed, of course) and hoisted him up into his arms. Liam tried to laugh, but it more came out as a cough.

Moving down the hall, the two walked into the master bedroom Killian shared with Emma, bed still unmade. He carefully laid Liam onto the large mattress, pulling up the blankets until the little boy could barely be seen. “Wait here, lad. Won't be a second.” Killian left and quickly bounded down the stairs to where the breakfast was waiting. After serving the sugary treat, he found a few Christmas movies from the cabinet and made his way back to his son.

He all but threw the films on the bed as he passed the plate to Liam, who immediately pointed to his film of choice.

–

The station was slow, but Killian's hourly messages kept Emma occupied.

_Liam's awake and eating, about to watch some movies._

_Still watching movies and I think the lad is getting better. Found the medicine you left on the table. Thank you, love._

_The little lad has drifted off, so we'll give you a call when he wakes up. I love you._

An hour after the last message, Emma's phone began ringing for a FaceTime call. Quickly picking up, eager to see her boys, she was greeted with the most precious sight in all the realms.

The pair were snuggled up in their bed, Liam curled up against Killian's side as she often did. His eyes were directed over the phone, most likely entranced by whatever movie was playing. Killian smiled down at their son before realising Emma had answered, which quickly brought his attention to the small camera.

“Swan!” He smiled as his whole face literally brightened when he saw her.

“Afternoon. How are things?” She queried, eyes roaming over to her sick son, little red nose and all.

“Not bad, very relaxed. Liam say hello to your mama.” Killian replied as he nudged the boy beside him. Liam's little blue eyes moved to the camera, face lighting up like his papa's at the sight of her.

“Hello mama!”

“How are you feeling, buddy?” She asked, wishing she could be there to comfort him. He shrugged in response, but then claimed, “Papa's let me stay in bed _all_ day. It's been great!”

Emma smiled at Killian before replying. “Aren't you lucky! You gonna be well enough for the show at the end of the week?” Liam nodded vigorously, his determination making her laugh.

The sheriff phone started ringing, causing Emma to groan internally. “I gotta go you two. Get back to resting! I can't be missing one of my boys at the lights now can I?”

After a few goodbyes and I love you's, the call disconnected and Emma was forced to focus on Leroy's new complaint.

–

The sight Emma saw as she reached her bedroom was enough to make her cry with happiness. Both her boys were still curled up in bed, now both asleep. Liam's head had dropped onto his father's shoulder with his little arms wrapped around his waist.

Killian had a hand resting protectively on the boys hip, even in sleep keeping him safe. The credits of a Christmas movie were running, the music clearly not enough to wake them up. Walking into the room, Emma turned the movie off, packing up the remnants of the day, which consisted mostly of plates, cups and cutlery.

Everything put away, Emma changed into her pyjamas and snuggled right in next to Liam, keeping him in between herself and Killian, right where he should be.

She placed a light kiss on each of their foreheads before drifting off to sleep herself.

–

Friday came and Liam was as good as new for the light show. Main Street was more aglow then Emma and Killian had ever seen it. The pair watched with their arms wrapped around each other, Emma standing in front of him.

Liam, eyes wide with wonder, sat on his papa's shoulders, taking in the bright lights and sounds.

And most importantly, he was _not_ sick for Christmas. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	4. 4th ~ Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas had become a staple celebration in the Jones house. Every year, they'd crack open the eggnog and put up a tree, indulging in every tradition they could think of. Because while Henry had experienced many Storybrooke Christmas', and Christmas' in general, Emma and Killian hadn't.
> 
> For Emma, the effort just never seemed worth it, not while she was alone. For Killian, with many, many years of life experience, the date seemed to slip his mind.
> 
> So once they had settled in to the new, domestic life they had found, they made sure to go all out every year.
> 
> When they decided to adopt a child, both Emma and Killian knew things wouldn't be as simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 4th of December was 'getting someone in the Christmas spirit'. Love the idea that Emma and Killian adopt a child, so this idea came out of my head!
> 
> No source for the title once again!
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas had become a staple celebration in the Jones house. Every year, they'd crack open the eggnog and put up a tree, indulging in every tradition they could think of. Because while Henry had experienced many Storybrooke Christmas', and Christmas' in general, Emma and Killian hadn't.

For Emma, the effort just never seemed worth it, not while she was alone.

For Killian, with many, _many_ years of life experience, the date seemed to slip his mind.

So once they had settled in to the new, domestic life they had found, they made sure to go all out every year.

When they decided to adopt a child, both Emma and Killian knew things wouldn't be as simple.

Eleanor joined their family as a 13 year old one October. The interviews and screenings at the foster home had brought back memories, not only for Emma but for Killian as well.

Both of them knew what it felt like to be an orphan.

It only took them a second to take Eleanor. She was the oldest at the home, normally the age where potential parents simply looked passed you. She had no expectation, no hope in her eyes. It was an easy decision.

It was only a few weeks later that Halloween arrived and Emma couldn't help but notice Eleanor's lack of enthusiasm for the holiday. Excuses were given, like “I'm too scared” or “I'm tired, I want to stay home” but both Emma and Killian knew it was more than that. Especially when her next response was locking herself in her room. They knew it was hard for her, coming into a new family that was already very, _very_ large. Emma did her best to make her feel welcome, like a part of the family, but she only pushed the efforts away.

It was then Emma realised how similar they were.

So she and Killian were determined to make sure Christmas was different. They bought Eleanor her own stocking and advent calendar, included her in all the traditions they'd adopted over the years. It was better than Halloween, the teenager having been in town longer this time, but everyone could still tell she was tentative about the holiday.

Snow, David, Neal, and Regina were over for a Sunday roast one evening when the discussion turned to the holiday. What did everyone want? Your place or mine? What food should we have? Emma looked at Eleanor out of the corner of her eye and watched her slowly shrink back into her chair. Elbowing Killian, who sat on her right side, she silently begged him to change the subject. Before he could get a word in, Eleanor stood up.

“Can I be excused? I need to go to the toilet.” She asked, in a really too polite way. Emma's heart deflated a little before she responded. “Course, I told you, you don't have to ask.”

She liked to enforce that last part regularly. In foster homes, everything was 'Yes, ma'am. Can I please do this?' Emma didn't want Eleanor feeling like a temporary slave in her own home.

She nodded before leaving quickly up the stairs. Emma looked at Killian again, who simply nodded at her.

“I'm just gonna check that she's okay, I'll be right back.” Emma blurted out before following Eleanor's footsteps. When she wasn't in the bathroom, she sighed and made her way down the hall to the room they'd picked out especially for her. The girl was sitting on the window seat when she entered, gazing out the window.

“Knock, knock?” She called, mouth lifting to form a small smile as Eleanor turned to look at her, eyes wide. “Sorry, I was just in her to get something, I'll be down in a minute.” She replied, quickly moving from her seat to fake a sense of purpose. It didn't fool Emma for a second. Making her way to the bed in the middle of the room, Emma sat and patted the mattress next to her.

“You don't have to do that, I know what's up.”

Eleanor's shoulders dropped as she came to sit on the bed. Emma reached an arm around her and tentatively rested it against her shoulder. When no movement came to avoid the contact, she started talking.

“Ellie, you know that I know how you feel. I know what the Christmas holidays were like in foster homes. Socks for presents, left-overs for dinner, right?”

Eleanor nodded solemnly.

“And I know it's hard adjusting every time you go somewhere new.” She let out a breath. “Ellie, you have a place here. We're not going to send you away, not for anything. Killian and I already love having you here, so does everyone else. So there's no harm in enjoying yourself for fear of rejection or dismissal or anything like that.”

Eleanor's eyes widened, shocked at how much Emma had known, had understood. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to form a response. Emma beat her to it.

“It's nice having someone understand, yeah?” She raised her eyebrows at the girl sitting next to her, amazed at how much of herself she saw in her. A slow nod followed.

“Yeah. You wanna know how I know that? For a long time, I didn't have anyone who could understand me. Until I met Killian. And you know what I had to do?” Eleanor folded her hands in her lap, looking at them as she shook her head.

“I had to take a chance. A random leap of faith that this man wouldn't let me down. And it's by far been the best decision...”

“I don't know how to celebrate Christmas like you guys do.” Eleanor blurted out, interrupting Emma and stopping her in her tracks. “I get what your saying, and I'm ready to accept that I'm happy here, but down there, what your parents were talking about, I have no idea how to be a part of that. Even if I wanted to.” A single tear started forming in her eye, but it was quickly wiped away before it could fall. Emma tightened her grip of the girl's arm.

“So you want to?” She asked quietly, a small but sure nod her only response. At that, Emma reached her other arms across Eleanor, pulling her into a tight hug, resting her head on the teenager's. It only took a second before the girl hugged back.

After a minute, Emma pulled back, resting her arms on Eleanor's shoulders. “Well then,” She began, “I think we need to have a Christmas education.”

–

The next week or so was filled with even more Christmas traditions than ever. Movies were played, recipes were shared, festive music filled the air. And every day, Emma and Killian saw Eleanor enjoying herself more and more.

They'd made an impact on this girl's life...on _their_ girl's life. The thought alone warmed both of their hearts. That was their reason for adopting. To try and help even just one lost boy or girl out there. And they had, even if it was something as showing her a bit of Christmas cheer.

Christmas Eve came and Eleanor saw her first Storybrooke light show. As a teenager, she had to show a certain level of indifference, but Emma could tell she loved it just as much as anyone else.

The next morning, when she unwrapped her first Christmas gift, she immediately jumped up and pulled Emma and Killian into a bear hug, whispering thank you's to them both before pulling a half-asleep Henry in too. When the embrace ended, she hopped up and hung the bauble on the tree in the living room.

It was a light mauve colour, similar to that of her room, with silvery lettering that read:

“Eleanor's First Christmas.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	5. 5th ~ The First Annual Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why would you be throwing snow at one another?” He asked, looking from Emma to Henry and back again. Their laughter had calmed, now replaced with knowing smiles
> 
> “It's called a snowball fight.” Emma explained, as she made her way towards him, careful not to slip in the wet sludge. “It's played for fun when there's a snow day. You try and hit the other person. No harm, no anger. Just silly fun, that's all.”
> 
> Killian let out a soft breath as they grew closer, Emma finally close enough to reach. He pulled her into his arms, resting his head on hers. “I see, love. I thought it was a peculiar thing for the two of you to be doing.” Emma hummed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 5th of December was 'snowball fights' and a Captain Cobra Swan ficlet came out. 
> 
> Title from my own brain :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Killian thought it odd the first time he saw it.

He was making his way home after a cold day at the docks, minding his own business by the park, when a ball of snow flew out from behind a tree and landed at his feet. In confusion, he looked around for the ball's source.

A young lad, perhaps a few years younger than Henry came running out from the park, cheeks red from the cold. “Sorry, Mr. Hook! George thought he could hit me and his throw went a little haywire.” The boy's hair as peeking out from under his dark beanie, similar to the one Emma had been wearing recently.

The way the general public had accepted him in Storybrooke usually brought him joy; children and adults alike now weren't scared to approach him in their day to day passings.

This interaction left him confused.

Before he could ask the boy to explain, he'd run back to his friend, screaming some nonsense about making more snowballs. Why two friends would want to throw things at each other escaped his grasp.

That is until he saw the frivolity going on in his front yard.

He first heard Emma's squeals, making his heart lurch momentarily, a learnt reflex from their dangerous adventures. But as he moved closer, Killian could make out Henry's figure crouched behind a tree. In front of him, Emma moved slowly around the yard, a fresh ball of snow cradled in her gloved hands.

“I'm gonna find you, Henry. Remember, I'm the snowball champion.”

Trying not to make a sound, Henry begun reaching for snow near his feet, forming it into a ball similar to the one Emma was holding. Suddenly he burst out from behind the tree, sprinting towards his mother before launching the snowball.

With incredible timing, it hit it's target just as Emma turned, landing square on Emma's chest. It was then that Killian reached the picket fence, face melded into a shocked expression.

“Lad, I hardly think throwing snow at your mother is appropriate behaviour.” He said slowly, Henry turning to him, all smiles and red nose. Emma also quickly turned to find him standing behind her, still brushing loose snow from her clothes.

“She threw it at me first!” Henry exclaimed, eyes wide with sarcastic innocence. Killian shook his head slowly, the boy's words not really sinking in.

“It doesn't matter what you think she did, Henry, you shouldn't...” He paused, “Wait, you threw one at the lad?” He gestured to Emma as he spoke now, trying not to get distracted by the beautiful face of his True Love.

Her hair was in two braids hanging over her shoulders, face in a permanent smile he saw more often these days then ever. She wore one of her beanies matched with a snow jacket, boots leaving footprints in the snow. She raised her eyebrows before laughing, which was quickly echoed from Henry.

Killian stood in between them utterly lost for words, his face most likely the picture of confusion.

“Why would you be throwing snow at one another?” He asked, looking from Emma to Henry and back again. Their laughter had calmed, now replaced with knowing smiles

“It's called a snowball fight.” Emma explained, as she made her way towards him, careful not to slip in the wet sludge. “It's played for fun when there's a snow day. You try and hit the other person. No harm, no anger. Just silly fun, that's all.”

Killian let out a soft breath as they grew closer, Emma finally close enough to reach. He pulled her into his arms, resting his head on hers. “I see, love. I thought it was a peculiar thing for the two of you to be doing.” Emma hummed in response.

Killian felt her arm moving all too late. Seconds later, he felt cold snow dripping from his hair, chilling his entire body. When he jerked away, he saw Emma's hand above him, still hovering after the lump of snow she had dropped.

The look on his face must have been priceless, as while he stood there, frozen to the core, Emma and Henry simply laughed. They moved together, high-fiving as they grew closer. Killian quickly bent down and picked up snow of his own, throwing it before they'd regained their senses.

Within seconds, Emma and Henry were gasping as the cold from Killian's snowballs hit them. He gave them both a mischievous smile, bending down once more to gather more snow.

Emma and Henry moved to find shelter, and the first annual Swan-Jones snowball fight began.

–

The fight had lasted almost two hours. The three had flung themselves on the sofa once they were done, attempting to warm themselves at the fireplace.

One by one, they made their way upstairs to shower before returning to the couch, this time in warm pyjamas.

It didn't take long until they were all asleep, piled almost on top of each other, melted snow leaving puddles from the door to the lounge forgotten.

At least, that's how Snow and David found them the next morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the Christmas fics so far!


	6. 6th ~ Alone on Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room inside was completely empty, not that it surprised her. A small pool table was tucked in one corner, tables and chairs spread out everywhere else. A bar was set up in the front of the room, standing behind which was a man. A worker, Emma decided. At the sound of the little bell attached to the doors, he looked up suddenly, startled.
> 
> “Sorry,” Emma said, taken back by his reaction, “Are you guys closed? I can go, it's no worries.” The man simply kept staring at her. After an awkward moment, he shook his head and smiled.
> 
> He was cute. No, not cute. Maybe handsome, or attractive. Or both. He had dark hair, swept to the right side of his forehead, a little longer in the fringe than the back. His eyes, which Emma only then let herself look at, were a deep blue colour, somehow remaining bright in the dimly lit room. He had a scar on his right cheek that was almost covered by dark ginger-y scruff peppered along his jaw.
> 
> Definitely both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 6th of December was 'tea and sweaters' so this AU popped into my head. Credit to the little bar/cafe thing that was at my resort I stayed in a few weeks ago for the insipiration!
> 
> Again, just a title, not based on anything.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The ground was covered in layers of snow, the cold seeping into Emma's hiking boots as she walked along the edge of the forest. The woods in Boston towered over everything beneath it, looking magical all throughout the year. In winter it was even more magnificent.

Snow clung to the thin branches and tall trunks, some falling every now and then, adding to the blanket that covered the soil.

Emma had been walking for miles, and while observing the scenery took her mind off her sore feet, she was getting tired. She turned her wrist to look at her watch, which told her it was a late 11:38pm.

Letting out a sigh, she kept walking, not expecting anything to be open out here at this time. So she was caught off guard when she saw smoke and light peaking out from behind the lot of trees in front of her. Wary of the sight, Emma made her way towards the establishment.

The building was small; it looked like a small open planned living room, a small deck residing out the front, tables and chairs positioned at intervals. The deck itself was risen slightly off the ground, a few steps, now covered in snow, the only way up.

Careful not to slip on the ice, Emma reached the double doors that led inside. She thought about knocking, but as she pushed against the door, it opened with little resistance.

The room inside was completely empty, not that it surprised her. A small pool table was tucked in one corner, tables and chairs spread out everywhere else. A bar was set up in the front of the room, standing behind which was a man. A worker, Emma decided. At the sound of the little bell attached to the doors, he looked up suddenly, startled.

“Sorry,” Emma said, taken back by his reaction, “Are you guys closed? I can go, it's no worries.” The man simply kept staring at her. After an awkward moment, he shook his head and smiled.

He was cute. No, not cute. Maybe handsome, or attractive. Or both. He had dark hair, swept to the right side of his forehead, a little longer in the fringe than the back. His eyes, which Emma only then let herself look at, were a deep blue colour, somehow remaining bright in the dimly lit room. He had a scar on his right cheek that was almost covered by dark ginger-y scruff peppered along his jaw.

Definitely both.

“We're open, lass. Just didn't expect many customers at this time of night.” Emma smiled back and nodded, looking around the images on the walls. Most were of two boys, one of which was the man standing before her. The other looked slightly older, but somewhat similar. Probably brothers, Emma decided.

“Can I get you anything, love?” The man spoke with a British accent, so different to what Emma was used to that she had to take a moment in an attempt to adjust to it.

“Just coffee, thanks. Black.” She replied shortly before moving outside. She leant against the wooden rail that ran around the perimeter of the deck.

It was peaceful out here, she thought. The middle of no where, completely different to the city centre she came from. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath of cold, forest air, smell littered with pine. Emma looked behind her and saw a couch, her sore feet begging for a rest. Lowering herself onto the sofa and finding it surprisingly plush and comfortable, she let herself relax ever so slightly.

Before long, the man returned with a teacup in his hand.

“I didn't ask for tea.” Emma stated, raising a brow at the Englishman. He mirrored her expression near perfectly before setting the cup down on the table in front of her. He lowered himself into the opposite couch, eyes still on her.

“Perhaps not, but, and you can call this English instinct, you need it. If you need to calm down, there's nothing quite like a cup of tea.”

Emma held back a laugh at the cliché, or more tried to. Failing, a small chuckle escaped her lips, the man's face forming a smile at the sound.

“Name's Killian by the way.” He said politely, holding out a hand for her to shake, “Killian Jones.” Emma, having eventually picked up the tea and taken a sip, lowered the cup into it's saucer before replying. “Emma. Emma Swan.”

The pair shook hands, both smiling. After perhaps a few seconds too long, Killian dropped her hand before looking into his lap, a nervous look on his face.

“So, Emma, what brings you out here on your own, today of all days?”

Emma froze momentarily, about ready to explain away the question as she normally did. But when she looked up, she saw sincerity in Killian's eyes, like he really truly cared about what she was going to say. As if able to read her thoughts, he gave her a look that told her he would know a lie when he heard one. Letting out a sigh, she started the short version of her story.

“I've uh, been an orphan all my life. Eventually made it out of the foster system and into the world by the time I was 17.” She looked at Killian who was still actively listening, so she continued carefully. “I met a guy in Portland and we were together for a while. Long story short, he ended up getting me arrested, so that ended after 11 months in prison.”

Emma heard Killian let out a breath, his eyes widening. Her heart dropped, knowing what he was thinking. It was what everyone thought when they met her.

“Ready to run yet?” She asked, only slightly joking as she faked a smile.

“Not a chance.” Was his only reply, gesturing for Emma to continue with the story.

“Well, that's it pretty much. I came to Boston and have been here ever since. Just decided to do some hiking. Takes my mind off being alone.”

A nod came and a silence followed. Emma continued sipping the tea which, much to her dismay, was really good, turning slightly to look into the forest beyond the deck. The memory of the photos hanging inside struck her, quickly shooting Killian a glance before she asked the question.

“The photos hanging around inside. Who's in them with you?”

It was Killian's turn to look startled, scratching behind his ear which, Emma assumed, was a nervous tick. “My brother.” He replied, voice full of emotion. “He died some years ago.” Emma opened her mouth to apologise, but he interrupted her quickly. “It's no matter, Swan.” She didn't ask for more, but she got it anyway.

“Our mother died when we were young and a few years later my father left us. He was all I had growing up. We found this place about five years ago, started up the cafe. Didn't get much business, but it kept us busy. I've been here since he died.”

Emma let herself stare at him, and he stared right back. For a moment they stayed like that, just looking at one another, as if trying to figure out how the other could possibly be there. The stare was only broken by a large gust of winter wind, causing Emma to shiver as it blew past her.

“Are you cold? We have some sweaters out back, I'll be right back.” At that, Killian got up quickly and moved back inside, leaving Emma to her thoughts. It was a few minutes before Killian returned, long enough that she'd started thinking about why he would have run, but he proved her wrong.

She tried to protest, but Killian tossed it to her anyway. She was cold, the only warmth from her cup of tea. Begrudgingly, she threw on the sweater, immediately warmed. The smell of rum and spices engulfed her, which along with the tea made Emma start feeling the tiredness that crept up on her.

Suddenly a phone rang from inside, piercing through the quiet of the night.

“Sorry, suppliers often ring at this hour, won't be a minute.” Killian apologised, as he once again moved inside the house.

Feeling comfortable in Killian's presence, as well as the tea and sweater, Emma placed her cup back in the saucer and moved to lie down along the couch. Eyes drooping, the last thing she saw was a large sign on the door to the cafe reading 'CLOSED'.

–

When Killian returned, Emma was already asleep. He smiled at the sight, the seemingly guarded woman he'd just met curled up on his sofa. Breaking him out of his thoughts, his watch let out a beep, signalling a new day.

Sitting back in his original spot on the couch opposite the now sleeping figure, Killian raised a glass, quietly letting out a sigh.

“Merry Christmas, Emma.” He whispered. “And here's to finally not being alone.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	7. 7th ~ Santa Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know,'” Emma said as she pulled the popcorn from the microwave, “these movie nights really call for a more comfortable couch.” Turning to look for a bowl, she came face to face with Killian, already holding the bowl she was looking for. Placing a quick peck on his cheek, she took the bowl from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 7th of December was 'dropping hints about what someone wants to Christmas' so I wrote this cute little thing.
> 
> Title from "Santa Baby."
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know,'” Emma said as she pulled the popcorn from the microwave, “these movie nights really call for a more comfortable couch.” Turning to look for a bowl, she came face to face with Killian, already holding the bowl she was looking for. Placing a quick peck on his cheek, she took the bowl from him.

The paper bag started getting warm as she hurriedly shook the snack from the bag. Once empty, Emma quickly pushed the bag away. Killian lifted an eyebrow as he moved towards her, taking her warm hands in his, placing a kiss on her palms.

“The movie nights need a comfier couch?” He questioned, letting go of her hands to place his hand and hook on her hips. “Or our..other activities on the couch?”

Emma smirked up at him, feigning innocence. “I have no idea what you mean.” Killian got a slightly dark look in his eye as he pulled her closer for a passionate kiss. After probably a little too long for a kiss in the kitchen, they pulled away. “That jog your memory, Swan?” Emma merely let out a noise of contentment in response.

“Can you two stop making out and bring the popcorn over already?” Henry's voice whined from the other side of the room. Breaking out into giggles, they made their way over to the truly uncomfortable couch.

–

The next morning Killian rose early and moved downstairs to make a coffee for himself and Emma. Stuck to the front of the machine, a square sticky note was placed, reading _'Machine's a little old.'_

It spiked his curiosity, but as he made his way back upstairs and questioned Emma over it, she simply replied. “What, it is!”

Shaking his head, he handed over the coffee and got back in bed, ready for a lazy Sunday morning. A few minutes later, a tickle fight having broken out, drops of coffee had stained Emma's top. Killian apologised profusely, the words shooed away in a second.

“It's okay, really. I actually kinda need some new pyjamas anyway.” Killian noticed a pointed look shot in his direction but turned away, thinking nothing of it, a smile adorning his features.

–

“Mum this show's so lame!” Henry complained as Emma selected an old 90's television program from the Netflix menu. Emma scoffed as she twisted to look at her son, positioned on the couch next to her and Killian. “This show used to be all I watched as a kid, you know.”

Henry folded his arms and looked back to the screen, wishing they were watching something better. “Perhaps what the lad is trying to say,” Killian began, pausing as Emma's glare whipped towards him, “that maybe the show isn't as...popular as it was then.”

“Yeah, then being two decades ago!” Henry chimed in. Emma through up her hands in surrender, eyes wide. “Okay, okay, I get it. Let's watch something else.” Disappointment was evident in her voice as Henry reached for the remote. Just as Killian was about to offer comfort, Emma spoke up again.

“I would love a copy of the show one day.”

Alas, they ended up watching The Avengers.

–

Emma and Killian stood side by side at their bathroom sink getting ready for the day. Killian, delicately applying eye-liner, stole the occasional glance at Emma brushing her teeth next to her.

“Did yo mell ma's erfume las nigh?” She asked, mouth still full of toothpaste. Killian chuckled beside her. “I haven't the foggiest what you just said, Swan.” Emma rolled her eyes and spat into the sink, turning on the tap.

“I said,” She began, wiping her mouth on a towel, “Did you smell mum's perfume last night?” Killian's brows furrowed, trying to recall the scent from the last night's dinner. “Can't say I did, love. Does it surprise you to hear I don't spend copious amounts of time smelling your mother?” His voice took on a sarcastic tone as Emma gave him a light hearted look in the mirror. Picking up a hair brush, she began combing through her hair as she continued. “Well it was really nice. Something I'd probably wear, if I'm honest.”

Killian nodded thoughtfully as he made his way out the door, placing a kiss to the crown of Emma's head as he passed.

–

When Christmas day came, Emma was anxious to open her presents. She'd been hinting at things she wanted the last few weeks, intrigued to see if her pirate had recognised it. Upon opening her first present, she was satisfied.

First came a new pair of pyjamas, similar to the ones she'd owned in New York.

Then there was a new coffee maker, complete with a milk stirrer.

The next present was an envelope that contained a gift card to Storybrooke's finest furniture shop.

The last present from Killian was a bottle of perfume, identical to the one her mother wore.

Emma smiled at Killian who sat on the couch above her.

“You picked up on it didn't you?” She enquired. Killian scoffed and smiled back.

“You're not known for your subtlety, Swan.” He insisted, leaning down to hug her shoulders. Apparently, judging by the DVD set Henry gave her, Killian wasn't the only one who thought so.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	8. 8th ~ Needs More Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a few minutes later that Emma felt the first bauble his her. Turning around, she saw Killian's impish grin looking back at her, arm ready to throw another. The taunting glimmer in his eyes spurred her on, throwing the ball back at him.
> 
> “Oh, you've started a war now.” He said, running to close and lock the door to the hallway. Emma made no move to get up. “Killian, you're already in detention, you really want to get into more trouble?”
> 
> He leant against the door frame, eyes still shining like a kid in a sweets store. “Take a leap of faith, Swan.” The challenge was too hard to resist.
> 
> Many dented baubles and broken tinsel chains later, the war ended when Killian dumped a tub of glitter on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 8th of December was 'decoration wars with glitter' so this sort of canon compliant AU was born!
> 
> Title from nothing, if anything it's from this very fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma hadn't meant to end up in detention. Truthfully. She swore to the teachers that she hadn't caused the chair to tip and the bully to be knocked out, just as the lights flickered in the classroom. But now both them and her classmates thought she was some possessed Satanist.

These things happened a lot to Emma, strange occurrences that also seemed to involve her. Lights would burst or desks would shake whenever she got mad or upset. They were all unexplainable to Emma. To the teachers, each and every time _she_ had mysteriously caused it.

So with a glare and holding a pink detention slip, her teacher sent her out, whispering to her as she left the room. “Ingrid will be very disappointed in you.”

Ingrid, her current foster mother, always pushed her more than the other kids at the home, expecting more from her. In a way, it brought them together until they were closer than Emma had ever been with a foster parent. Emma knew what she'd say, the same thing she _always_ said when these things happened.

“It's not your fault Emma. They just don't understand.”

Honestly, Emma didn't understand either, but she never got grounded or beaten, so she took what she got.

It was close to Christmas and detention currently involved putting up decorations around the school. Emma scoffed whenever she saw couples kissing under mistletoe or Christmas lights flickering in hallways. Christmas had never been that cheerful in her experiences. Emma sighed as she found the room she'd been sent to. Gritting her teeth, she entered slowly, only to be stopped in her tracks by the boy standing on the other side of the room.

“Who the hell are you?” Emma asked, folding her arms across her chest. She didn't recognise the boy. Well, that's not quite true. She'd seen him around the school, but never spoke to him, never had any classes with him. He quickly turned, eyes wide with surprise.

“You're not very polite are you, lass?” The boy responded, raising an eyebrow and looking pointed at her. His accent was identifiably British, bright blue eyes contrasting against his dark hair. Emma frowned as she moved her way further into the class, slamming her bag on the closest table and sitting on it. “Don't know why I should be. Your in detention which probably means you don't deserve any politeness.”

The boy let out a deep laugh and began moving closer to her, hands full with tinsel and baubles. Placing them on the table behind him, he rocked onto the balls of his feet all the while keeping his eyes on her. “I should point out that you are also in detention. But,” he narrowed his eyes, lips lifting to form a smile. Emma had to admit he wasn't unattractive, “I'm always a gentleman, lucky for you.” He stuck his hand out between them, “Killian Jones, pleasure to meet you.”

Emma squirmed on the table as she unfolded her arms and shaking his hand, eyes still critical. “Emma.” She replied cooly. Taking her by surprise, Killian raised their joined hands to his lips, ready to place a kiss on her hand. Startled, Emma quickly pulled back, putting her hands under her thighs. Killian let out a self-deprecating chuckle as he looked at the floor. Emma looked around the room at the décor already placed around the room. Breaking the awkward silence, she spoke up. “What'd you do to end up here?” She queried, voice still guarded but genuinely curious.

Killian's head snapped up, eyes once again meeting hers. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth as if to speak, only to stop.

“Uh, it's a long story.” Emma raised her eyebrows, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees, chin in her hands. Killian laughed and leant against the table opposite hers. “Okay, uh, you know Milah?” Emma nodded, briefly recalling the girl who had left the state a few weeks ago. “Right.” Killian continued, “Well, we used to date. One day she up and left. Not just me, the whole bloody state.” Emma cringed at the hurt in his voice. Getting ready to apologise, he kept going. “I just found out the reason.” Killian paused, clearing his throat again. “Basically, Gold hurt her. So she left. And he now has a broken jaw.”

Emma had heard about Gold, known for getting girls, treating them like trash, then leaving them heartbroken. Emma tried to formulate a response, but came up short.

“Good on you. For fighting back I mean.” She said, voice soft. Killian sent her a lop sided smirk before shaking his head.

“What about you?” He asked, mimicking her position. Emma laughed at his impersonation, leaning back on her hands. She looked around the room looking for a way to get out of speaking, but ended up just looking at him.

“Lets just say I'm pretty sure all my teachers think I'm possessed by the Devil and have magic powers.”

Killian let out a laugh, loud and pure. It was contagious, Emma finding herself laughing right back. Once they'd calmed down, Killian slapped his legs and moved to get up, turning back to the decorations. “Well then,” he said, “want to use some of that Devil magic to hand up these decorations?”

Emma's smile dampened at the prospect of Christmas and shook her head. “I'm more of a 'sit and do nothing' kind of girl, sorry.” Killian turned and glared at her, the laughter lines around his eyes spoiling the stubborn gesture.

“You're not a Christmas person then?” He replied, walking to the front of the room and laying tinsel along the blackboard. Emma narrowed her eyes. “I never said that.”

“Didn't have to.” He shot back. Rolling her eyes at his back, Emma recrossed her arms and sat stubbornly as Killian continued around the room.

It was a few minutes later that Emma felt the first bauble hit her. Turning around, she saw Killian's impish grin looking back at her, arm ready to throw another. The taunting glimmer in his eyes spurred her on, throwing the ball back at him.

“Oh, you've started a war now.” He said, running to close and lock the door to the hallway. Emma made no move to get up. “Killian, you're already in detention, you really want to get into more trouble?”

He leant against the door frame, eyes still shining like a kid in a sweets store. “Take a leap of faith, Swan.” The challenge was too hard to resist.

Many dented baubles and broken tinsel chains later, the war ended when Killian dumped a tub of glitter on her head.

“KILLIAN!” She shrieked, reaching up to grab some from her hair and blowing it in his direction. He tried to run but Emma chased him. Little did she know, he'd ran for the decorations table where more glitter waited. Eyes widening, she backed away slowly as he reached for another pot. She was breathless from laughing but was having the most fun she'd had in a long time.

She turned to run, hoping to catch him off guard, but his arms wrapped around her waist instantly as he was suddenly right behind her. He swung her around as they both laughed until they were sick.

No doubt they had some funny looks as they walked out of detention covered in glitter.

–

Emma came home to find a message waiting from Killian on her phone. Her fingers hovered over the keypad, trying to decide whether to respond, trying to ignore the doubts and questions in her mind. Like how he'd even gotten her number in the first place. Then she remembered what he'd said to her earlier.

_Take a leap of faith._

So she replied.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	9. 9th ~ One Horse Open Sleigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “PAPA! MAMA! IT'S SNOWING!!”
> 
> Emma groaned as she heard the exciting screams and padding of footsteps up the stairs. She lifted her head from Killian's chest only to see him already awake and letting out a chuckle. She rolled over to check the time, groaning again at the bright numbers reading '6:00am'. She let herself flop back onto Killian's chest burying her face in his warm neck.
> 
> Not seconds later, the door to the bedroom bust open and two toddlers came sprinting into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 9th of December was 'sleigh/sled rides' so here's a bit of Jones family feels and fluff :)
> 
> Title from "Jingle Bells."
> 
> Enjoy!

“PAPA! MAMA! IT'S SNOWING!!”

Emma groaned as she heard the exciting screams and padding of footsteps up the stairs. She lifted her head from Killian's chest only to see him already awake and letting out a chuckle. She rolled over to check the time, groaning again at the bright numbers reading '6:00am'. She let herself flop back onto Killian's chest burying her face in his warm neck.

Not seconds later, the door to the bedroom bust open and two toddlers came sprinting into the room.

“PAPA DID YOU HEAR?” The little boy, Liam, squealed, pulling himself up onto the high bed. His sister, Marley, ran over to Emma's side of the bed, holding her arms up in a silent request. As she leant down to lift the girl onto the bed, Killian laughed.

“I think the whole town could hear, little lad.” The two children managed to worm their way in between Emma and Killian, desperate for warmth on the cold morning. As much as Emma loved her sleep ins, she loved _this_ more. Her two children, children that a few years ago she would have said no to having, safe in her arms, her True Love next to her.

Marley, only two years old, looked up at her, green eyes so similar to hers looking up at her. “Mama can we go sledding pllleeaassse?” The sentiment was echoed by her brother, Emma looking over to Killian with a smile on her face. It was then that Henry stuck his head in the door, an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry, that was my idea. I mentioned it and they went crazy.”

Emma looked at her older son, a chuckle escaping her lips. “That's okay, kid.” She began. Looking down at her babies, both looking from her to Killian with wide eyes, she knew she couldn't say no. “I think sledding sounds like a great idea.” She decided, touching her finger to Marley's nose. Cheering erupted and the kids scrambled from the bed, eager to start the day. Henry chuckled from the door way as he turned to follow them downstairs.

“Hey kid.” Emma called after him, “Check if Grandma and Grandpa want to bring Neal.” He nodded and hurried away.

Letting out a breath, she rolled over to face Killian, his eyes gleaming with love and excitement. “If only we could get them out of bed like that on weekdays.” He joked, pulling her closer into his side. Emma laughed as she leant her head on his shoulder, eyes threatening to close once more. She pressed a kiss to his neck. “Come on, daddy. They may be small, but I'm sure they will _definitely_ attempt to physically pull you from this bed.”

Killian's laughter filling the air just like their son's, she pulled herself from his grasp and threw her feet out of bed. “They get that from you, love.”

Emma snorted in disagreement but didn't argue, mainly because she knew he wasn't really wrong. Pulling open the curtains, she saw the thick blanket of snow the storm had left. It was everywhere, in trees, on the driveway, even the poor Bug was snowed in. She walked over to the wardrobe, found her warmest clothes and made her way downstairs to the pirates and princesses that were waiting.

–

Liam and Marley rugged up looking like Eskimos was quite possibly the cutest thing Emma had ever seen. The two of them and Neal walked up ahead of herself, Killian, Snow, and Charming, making their way towards the park. A few years ago Henry had insisted on a sleigh ride down the massive hill that transformed into a snow ramp in the winter. The boy, now heading towards adulthood, opted to sit out this year, instead bring Violet down with them to watch the little ones.

Henry growing up so fast was something Emma had gotten used to, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him being younger every now and then.

“MAMA LOOK THE HILL!” Liam called over his shoulder as the steep hill came into view. The kids took off running as Emma and Killian let out a laugh.

“Oh, to be young.” David said, walking hand in hand with Snow. They all sped up slightly when the kids were almost out of sight, meeting them at the crest of the hill. The biggest problem about sledding seemed to have been realised.

You have to get _up_ the hill too.

“Papa, can you pick me up?” Marley asked. Killian agreed in a second, as always unable to say no to his little girl. Neal grabbed a sled from the pile that gets made during snow days and eagerly sets off down the hill, Snow and David watching him the whole time.

Marley quickly climbed from Killian's back and rushed to the edge of the hill. The little girl shuffled on the spot, looking cautiously down the steep hill. She turned to Emma, biting her lower lip. Emma bent down to her daughter's level, heart breaking at her sadness. “It's too high!” Marley cried, clutching Emma's arms. Pulling her daughter in for a hug, she saw Killian whisper into Liam's ear over her the little figure in her arms. Liam nodded and carefully made his way towards his crying sister.

“It's okay Mar, don't cry! You can go down with me.” He said, tapping her on the back. Sniffling, Marley pried herself away from Emma, red eyes looking up at her big brother. She nodded slowly and held onto his little hand. Together, they sat on a sled and pushed themselves down the ramp.

Emma made her way over to Killian and wrapped an arm around his back, the pair watching their kids together. Neither of them said anything; they both new what they were thinking.

“Well, Swan.” Killian said, grabbing another sled, “What'd you say we follow their example?” He sat towards the bag of the sled, patting the space in front of him. Emma laughed and rolled her eyes, but took a seat between his legs. Feeling his arms go around her, she'd never felt safer.

Without warning, the sleigh began sliding down the hill, wind rushing past them.

Emma saw Liam and Marley waiting for them at the bottom, both grinning from ear to ear. They eventually slid to a stop only to be ambushed by their kids, both of them hugging them like they'd never get another chance, laughs filling the air.

Emma was cold and wet, with snow _everywhere_ , but she was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading :)


	10. 10th ~ Tell Me A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming and braving the weather.” His accent was definitely not American, more like a softer version of British. He had dark hair that laid messily on his head as if he'd just taken off a beanie. The blue of his eyes stood out against the dark gingery scruff that lined his jaw.
> 
> Basically, he was gorgeous.
> 
> “My name's Killian Jones, nice to meet you all. I'm gonna get started. If your child has any problems throughout the reading don't wait for permission, just do what you need to do to calm them down.”
> 
> Emma found herself staring at him. He began the first story, his voice even softer and calming than before. Every now and then she bounced Henry in her arms, mostly an attempt to distract herself. At one point during the story, Killian looked up and happened to lock eyes with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 10th of December was 'reading Christmas stories' and......well, this came through. I honestly expected this to be some fluffy daddy!Killian stuff, but I like what it turned out being.
> 
> Title is my own thing this time :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma wheeled her son's pram out of the car park, making an effort to dodge piles of snow that were littered around the ground. Once on a clear path, she moved to the front of the pram, checking on her son.

Fast asleep, with a little blue beanie nearly covering his eyes, the baby boy was the picture of peacefulness.

“ _Of course you go to sleep_ now.” She thought, pulling up the blanket and tucking in his arms. Pushing the pram up to the front of the library, she pulled out her phone checking for messages. Her friend Ashley had convinced her to come today. Something about Christmas stories for children. Just as she unlocked the device, a notification sounded.

_Can't make it today. Alex won't settle – sorry Emma, have fun!_

“ _Great.”_ Emma thought. Gritting her teeth and letting out a breath, she made her way through the double doors and into the warmth of the library. A young brunette greeted her as she walked in and pointed her in the right direction.

“Thanks,” Emma looked at the small name badge on the girl's shirt, “Belle.” The two smiled at one another before Emma moved to the corner of the room Belle had gestured to. She saw about a dozen strollers all fanned out before a chair at the front of the space, occupied by a man with his head in a book. Not taking much notice of anyone, she found a space in the crowd and parked the pram.

Not two minutes after sitting down, a woman with a dark pixie cut sat down next to her. Seeing Emma's startled face, the woman started to apologise. “I'm sorry, no one's sitting here are they?” Emma opened her mouth but quickly shut it, instead going for a smile and a shake of the head. “Oh good.” The woman said, letting out a breath. “I'm Mary-Margaret, by the way!” Her voice was so cheerful that Emma couldn't help but respond. “Emma, nice to meet you.” She replied, before gesturing to the baby in the stroller. “And, this is Henry.”

As if on cue, the baby's little brown eyes opened, a goofy baby smile gracing his features. Emma lifted him from the seat, holding him in her arms. Mary-Margaret reached towards him, his little hand grabbing onto her finger. “It's nice to meet you Henry!” She moved to her own pram and sat back down with a little boy on her lap. “This is Neal.”

Emma smiled as the little boy just as a man came up behind them, placing a kiss on Mary-Margaret's cheek. “Oh, David, this is Emma.” She nodded at the man, obviously the boy's father. “Nice to meet you, Emma.” His smile was so warm it made Emma feel at home in some way. Mary-Margaret handed Neal over to her husband and turned herself towards Emma. “Is Henry's father coming?”

Emma froze momentarily, preparing herself for the questions and judgement she knew was coming. “Um no. No he's not...around.”

She moved her eyes around the room, not willing to see the surprise in her new friend's eyes. When she eventually did meet the woman's eyes again, she was surprised to see nothing but amazement. “Wow! Props to you, that can't be easy. I'm sorry though, about him. Must have been hard.” Emma nodded slowly, mind just calming down in time for the man at the front of the room to start speaking.

“Hello, everyone! Thanks for coming and braving the weather.” His accent was definitely not American, more like a softer version of British. He had dark hair that laid messily on his head as if he'd just taken off a beanie. The blue of his eyes stood out against the dark gingery scruff that lined his jaw.

Basically, he was gorgeous.

“My name's Killian Jones, nice to meet you all. I'm gonna get started. If your child has any problems throughout the reading don't wait for permission, just do what you need to do to calm them down.”

Emma found herself staring at him. He began the first story, his voice even softer and calming than before. Every now and then she bounced Henry in her arms, mostly an attempt to distract herself. At one point during the story, Killian looked up and happened to lock eyes with her. Embarrassed by being caught staring, she quickly looked down.

When she looked back after a time, he was still looking at her, a smirk on his face.

–

When the session ended, Emma quickly placed Henry back in the stroller and said a rushed goodbye to Mary-Margaret and David before leaving the library.

She made it to her car, struggling with fitting the fold away stroller into her boot.

“Need a hand, lass?” Emma froze as she recognised the accent, slowly turning to find herself face to face with those bright blue eyes. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Killian laughed and took the pram from her hand. “Let me do that, look after your boy.”

He expertly folded and stored the stroller, turning back to her with his hands in his back pockets.

“Thank you.” Emma said, moving Henry from one arm to the other. Killian smiled at her, dimples appearing in his cheeks. “No need for thanks, lass. I'm Killian.” He held out a hand and she quickly took it, the shake lasting perhaps a little too long. “Emma. Emma Swan.” He nodded and scratched behind his ear.

“So, Emma, you here by yourself?” His eyebrows raised as if they had a mind of their own. Emma nodded, still too sceptical to say anything more. Turns out, she didn't have too.

“I see.” He started, “That can't be easy.” Emma was taken aback by how easily he'd managed to read her, to understand her. “Yeah, it's not too bad. Apart from some rough nights, he's pretty good.” She replied, trying to play off her surprise. Killian's eyes moved from her to Henry, now sleeping peacefully. “Lucky. If you ever need some tips, let me know. I can give you my number if you'd like, so you're prepared.”

Emma scoffed. “Does that work on all the girls?” He let out an unbridled laugh but didn't go to reply. “So what are you, the baby whisperer or something?” She continued. “Do you have one of your own?”

A shadow passed over his face when she asked that last question. She could clearly see the shift in his features, eyes becoming just a little bit more closed off. He let out a breath before replying. “I love kids, always have. But no, I don't have any of my own.”

Trying to hide her surprise, Emma just raised a brow, careful not to upset him. “Haven't found the right person, or...?” He shook his head in reply, eyes sad.

“I did. But she passed away. Just haven't found anyone else like her.” Emma went to apologise, but he mumbled a quick goodbye and turned away, making his way towards his car.

“Hey!” Emma shouted, “What about that number?” She asked, a grin forming on her face as he mirrored the expression. Strolling back towards her, he pulled out some paper and a pen and scribbled down a series of numbers.

“I'll see you next time, Emma?” He asked shyly.

She nodded.

–

Emma and Henry came to every reading session until Christmas. The last day, Emma found the nerve to ask Killian out.

–

Two years later, nearly to the day of their first meeting, Emma gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Killian denied it, but she knew he cried. Later, he told her why.

“I never thought I'd find someone who would give me this. Until I met you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	11. 11th ~ Cookies and Rum For Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian heard the music first. Cheerful melodies and sleigh bells echoed down the stairs leading to the loft. Laughter and talking mix in with the sounds. He smiled when he heard Emma's voice, full of joy at finally getting a holiday with her family.
> 
> He smelt the food next. Sweet, sugary smells mixed with spices, fresh fruit, and rum.
> 
> Soon enough he found himself at the door, knocking just as he had when he picked up Emma for their first date note a month ago.
> 
> How quickly things had changed. After a few long nights of talking and explaining, his heart returned to its normal position, Emma and Killian had found themselves in a regular relationship bordering on domestic. It was a strange feeling after so many months of fighting, both enemies and for Emma herself, but it was something he never wanted to stop feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 11th of December was 'cookies' so I made up a little drabble set in the 6 weeks between 4a and 4b.
> 
> Title is my own :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Killian heard the music first. Cheerful melodies and sleigh bells echoed down the stairs leading to the loft. Laughter and talking mix in with the sounds. He smiled when he heard Emma's voice, full of joy at finally getting a holiday with her family.

He smelt the food next. Sweet, sugary smells mixed with spices, fresh fruit, and rum.

Soon enough he found himself at the door, knocking just as he had when he picked up Emma for their first date note a month ago.

How quickly things had changed. After a few long nights of talking and explaining, his heart returned to its normal position, Emma and Killian had found themselves in a regular relationship bordering on domestic. It was a strange feeling after so many months of fighting, both enemies and for Emma herself, but it was something he never wanted to stop feeling.

The wooden door quickly flew open, and to his surprise, no-one was at the door waiting for him. Instead, he saw Emma standing behind the counter, hand raised with her hand in a mid-flicking motion.

“Hey!” She greeted him cheerfully, wiping her hands on her jeans before making her way towards him. He gestured to the door as she neared, a proud smile forming on his face. “Been practising, Swan?”

Emma grinned back, clearly also proud of herself. As she neared him, Killian placed a kiss on her cheek, mindful of her parents and son around the room. When he pulled back, he saw her small smile, one that he'd seen more of recently, her cheeks blushed pink. “May I ask, love,” He began, looking around the room at the tree standing in the corner of the room, “what the occasion is?” Emma opened her mouth, about to respond when Henry cut her off.

“YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT CHRISTMAS?” He yelled, jumping up from his spot on the couch and storming over to where they stood. Killian watched, brows furrowed, as Emma placed a hand on her boy's shoulder, laughter threatening to spill out. “Christmas, Killian. Remember, I told you about it a week ago.” She pressed, Henry still by her side looking at him pointedly.

Truthfully, Killian did remember Emma mentioning the holiday, though he had a habit of being distracted when she spoke, too busy taking in the fact that she was there, really talking to him.

“Aye, Swan, I think I do.” He replied, a smirk forming on his face, “I believe I must have been distracted by the beauty that was sitting opposite me.” Henry made a face and moved back to the couch, mumbling “Gross.” under his breath.

Emma tilted her head slightly and gave him an amused look. It didn't take too long before laughter followed.

“So this music, the tree...” He began.

“Are all Christmas traditions, yeah.” She finished for him. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she reached for his hand. “Speaking of, come try these.” She pulled him further into the loft until they came to the kitchen island. Emma reached for a cookie, still fresh off the tray, but Mary-Margaret stopped her.

“Emma, those are still hot!” She exclaimed. Her eyes moved to him, as if just noticing his presence. “Morning Killian.” Killian gave her a quick wink and smile.

“Good morning, milady.”

Emma bounced up and down on her toes like an impatient teenager. Looking at her mother, Killian saw the same stubborn look pass between the two women. “So can we try one?”

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No, Emma, they're too hot.” Letting out a sigh, she trudged away from the bench, pulling him along with her up the stairs.

–

That night, when Mary-Margaret suggested taking a walk, Emma opted to stay home and 'soak up the Christmas'. So naturally, Killian stayed. He didn't mind, in fact when he found himself curled up on the sofa with Emma tucked into his side, he much preferred it. Two glasses of rum rested on the coffee table, a plate of fresh cookies balanced on Emma's legs.

“So, the cookies good?” Emma asked as she finished feeding him one. Killian feigned thoughtfulness until Emma slapped him on the chest. Letting out a laugh, he responded. “They're perfect love. But,” he paused, tightening the arm around her shoulders, “not as perfect as you.”

Emma scoffed lovingly and shook her head in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe he was real.

Killian knew the feeling well. “You know what, Emma?” He asked, looking down at her, now resting on his shoulder. She mumbled a “What?” under her breath, too content to ruin the silence.

“I think I'm gonna like Christmas.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)


	12. 12th ~ All The Best Snowmen Wear Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowmen dressed in a red leather jacket and a pea coat was perhaps the strangest sight Killian could come home to. After standing at the white gate in shock for a good few minutes, he walked up to the porch and opened the door into his home.
> 
> The prospect of having his own home, of sharing it with Emma and Henry, was still something to be marvelled at. The house had been theirs for a few short months and it already felt more like a home than any place ever had before.
> 
> Now more than ever, coming up to the Christmas holiday, the house was full of light, hope, and happiness. After the darkness and death that had loomed over them for the last few months, Killian had no complaints about the fairy lights and Christmas scents that filled the living area and the bedrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 12th of December was 'crazy snowmen' - obviously I needed a snowman wearing leather ;)
> 
> Title is mine, thanks to Killian Jones for all the leather.
> 
> Enjoy!

Snowmen dressed in a red leather jacket and a pea coat was perhaps the strangest sight Killian could come home to. After standing at the white gate in shock for a good few minutes, he walked up to the porch and opened the door into his home.

The prospect of having his own home, of sharing it with Emma and Henry, was still something to be marvelled at. The house had been theirs for a few short months and it already felt more like a home than any place ever had before.

Now more than ever, coming up to the Christmas holiday, the house was full of light, hope, and happiness. After the darkness and death that had loomed over them for the last few months, Killian had no complaints about the fairy lights and Christmas scents that filled the living area and the bedrooms.

Killian hadn't celebrated a Christmas in a long time, the date somewhat losing its significance after hundreds of years. He still harboured some worries about celebrating it now, knowing that Emma and Henry had traditions of their own. While he knew they both loved having him in their little family, he knew the two of them had a special relationship of their own.

He entered the house, finding Emma with her back to him in the kitchen and Henry on the couch with his X-Box. Henry, hearing him come in, turned to look at him. Killian held a finger to his lips and pointed to Emma. The boy rolled his eyes but smiled as he turned back to the screen in front of him.

Killian continued walking towards Emma, sure to be as quiet as possible. Finally, when he was a metre away from her, he reached out to wrap his arms around her middle. She jumped and whipped around as quickly as possible, face relaxing when she saw his face.

“Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!” She said, swatting him on the chest. Killian only tightened his hold on her and raised his eyebrows, moving forward to kiss her. Her lips tasted like whatever she was cooking, some sort of spices by the smell of it, but he kept his lips pressed to hers. She let out a small sigh as they parted, smile forming on her face as she looked into his eyes.

“Henry, dinner's ready!” She called out, extracting herself from his arms to serve. Once they all sat at the table, Killian remembered his question.

“I've a question for the two of you.” He said, Henry pausing with his fork half way between his plate and mouth. Emma, having just taken a mouthful, made a noise that Killian assumed meant for him to continue. “Why the bloody hell are your jackets outside getting wet and covered in snow while sitting on snowmen?”

The pair laughed while Killian sat confused. Swallowing her mouthful, Emma went to explain. “It's a tradition, I guess. Something we did when we were in New York during the Missing Year.”

“Yeah, we make a snowman and dress it up.” Henry chimed in, mouth full of food. Emma looked disapprovingly at him, causing him to swallow his food before he continued. “Now we actually have a yard, we figured we would do it here.”

Killian nodded, heart dropping slightly when he realised he had been right. Their own traditions, their own celebrations. Ones that he wasn't a part of. He nodded and went back to his meal, catching Emma's curious glance but ignoring it.

–

Henry asked her when Killian was in the shower that night. He was helping his mum wash up, the two of them talking about anything and everything before he brought it up.

“Do you think Killian's upset that he doesn't have a snowman?”

His mum looked across at him, a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite place. She nodded slowly before answering. “I don't know if upset is the right word, but, I don't know, he feels _something_ about it.” Nodding, Henry spoke up again.

“We should make one for him.” He decided, starting to think of ideas to outfit the snowman. His mum smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “I'd think he'd like that. But, Henry, he only has like, the one jacket.”

Henry thinks back to his last sailing trip with Killian, and what he'd found in the closet of the captain's quarters.

“No he doesn't.”

–

Killian came home late the next night, spending extra time at the docks securing the rigging before the potential storm. He walked through the gate, eyes glazing over the snowmen that still stood in the yard. Emma had probably preserved them. The one with red leather, the one with the pea coat, the one with his old pirate jacket.

Killian did a double take at the new snowman that stood next to Henry's. His long black coat pooled along the floor, the snowman too short for the length of it. A curved stick stuck out of the snow body, which Killian assumed was supposed to resemble a hook.

“What'd you think?” Henry called from the front porch. The boy bounded down the steps and walked over to where Killian stood still in shock. “It's perfect, lad. Where did you find the old jacket?” He looked over at Henry, an unexpected feeling of gratitude and love for the boy he thought a son hitting him. “Closet in the captain's quarters on the Jolly. I saw it in there the other day.” Henry turned from the snowmen to face him, letting out a sigh before talking.

“I sorta thought you got a bit upset yesterday when mum and I were talking about our tradition. I eventually figured out you weren't upset, just feeling a bit left out.” Killian opened his mouth before Henry quickly began talking again. “I know you don't want to force yourself into our family, that you were trying to respect me and my mum and what we do together. But you don't have to worry, okay? You're worthy of joining our family.”

Killian could only nod, not trusting himself to say anything. They were both silent for a while until Henry nudged his way under Killian's arm, eventually giving in and hugging him. Killian placed his head on the boy's, wondering how he got so lucky. Not just with Emma, but with Henry too. He was happy, until he felt another set of arms joining the hug. Emma's of course.

That was when the happiness evolved into pure joy. He was home. Truly a part of their little family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	13. 13th ~ I Don't Care About the Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay guys, time to pick!” Mary-Margaret chimed, making her way to the middle of the circle the group of friends had somewhat created. She held a Santa hat, full of names.
> 
> The secret Santa had been Emma’s idea, so she really shouldn’t complain. But still, she rolled her eyes and looked towards Killian.
> 
> They had been best friends since they were 10 years old, when she had started living with a foster family living next door to him. They’d been pretty much inseparable since she had accidently hit him in the face during PE one afternoon.
> 
> The true sign of a strong friendship if Emma had ever seen one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK HERE TOO! I didn't end up getting through all of these prompts last year, so I decided I'd continue it this December. Should be one everyday until Christmas Eve, if all goes to plan! The prompt for the 13th was something about buying a present for someone hard to buy for.
> 
> Title from "All I Want For Christmas."
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay guys, time to pick!” Mary-Margaret chimed, making her way to the middle of the circle the group of friends had somewhat created. She held a Santa hat, full of names.

The secret Santa had been Emma’s idea, so she really shouldn’t complain. But still, she rolled her eyes and looked towards Killian.

They had been best friends since they were 10 years old, when she had started living with a foster family living next door to him. They’d been pretty much inseparable since she had accidently hit him in the face during PE one afternoon.

The true sign of a strong friendship if Emma had ever seen one.

He playfully glared back at her. He had spent the last few weeks trying to convince her to get into the Christmas spirit, a task Emma was determined to make as hard as possible. Mary-Margaret and David, the school’s most perfect couple, had been positively sickening in their spreading of cheerfulness. Ruby had been supportive, but quietly cynical. Lily had been mostly indifferent, as had Victor and Regina.

But Emma didn’t want to have the pressure of buying everyone a present, and so a secret Santa had been born.

One by one, everyone pulled a name out of the hat. Emma let out a sigh as the hat came to her, but rejoiced once she saw the name.

Killian Jones.

Perfect. She’d been buying him presents for years and years. Couldn’t be too hard.

The warning bell sounded and everyone moved off to their classes. Killian, heading in the same direction as Emma, looped an arm around her shoulder.

“So, Swan,” he said, in an accent that made all the girls in the year swoon. It was just normal to Emma, “who’d you get in the draw?” Emma snorted in reply,

“I think you missed the point, Killian. _Secret_ Santa, remember?” she said, walking into her class. Killian hovered around the doorway, arms crossed over his body.

“You can trust me!” he called, Emma shaking her head as she made her way to her seat. She saw Killian walking away, shaking his head as he left. Emma smiled, letting it grow across her face.

Christmas present for Killian.

Easy.

\--

As soon as Killian had read Emma’s name on the piece of paper, he knew he was in trouble. Two years ago, it would have been easy. He would have bought something as a joke, some random trinket that would mean something completely different. But now, it was harder.

Because he’d stopped denying it. He liked Emma. More than he used to, in a different way than he used to. Not that he would ever tell her that. So yes, he would suffer in silence.

So, obviously he would just buy another one of those random presents. Of course he would.

But he hated it. Emma deserved something special. Too bad he had no idea what that was.

\--

“Emma, when the hell are you going to admit it?” Ashley complained that afternoon, the two girls sitting in Emma’s room. She regretted asking Ashley for advice the second she’d opened her mouth.

“For the last time,” Emma said, rolling onto her stomach on the bed, “I do not have a thing for Killian.”

Ashley gave her a look that told her she wasn’t buying it. Emma really didn’t know what to say. For the past year, some small part of Emma had wondered what it would be like, if her and Killian, friends for 5 years, tried to be something more. Normally, she didn’t let herself think about it too much. It wasn’t a secret that Killian liked her. He never said it, but Emma could tell. There had been a shift at some point. And they weren’t any worse off, really.

So, with that thinking, would it be okay if she admitted it too? Better than okay, even?

Being a teenager was hard.

“Regardless, Ashley, I’ve just got to get him something small, but not meaningless.” she continued, really wanting the advice she’d previously asked for.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, turning back to whatever was keeping her attention at Emma’s desk.

Running her hands through her hair, Emma let out a sigh and wracked her brain for something. Anything, really.

She thought about Killian, how they’d met, how they’d become friends. That’s when the idea hit her.

\--

“Okay,” Mary-Margaret exclaimed, gathering everyone around. Emma sat down cross-legged on the floor next to Killian, “time to swap presents!”

Emma’s present for Killian sat in front of her. After a beat, she slid it to her left and into the hands of Killian. At the same moment, he moved one towards her.

“No way.” he said, taking the round present into his lap. She mirrored his action, raising her brow.

“It would appear so.” she replied, curious as to the nature of the gift sitting in front of her. A similar shape to her own, it was round, nearly the size of a…

 _No way_.

She ripped open the wrapping and was greeted with a soccer ball. She let out a laugh as she watched Killian do the same and be greeted with yet another ball.

“You too need to bloody get married already. Look at you! You’re basically the same person!” David joked. Killian and Emma looked to each other, both understanding the significance.

Because Emma had hit him in the face with a soccer ball on her first day of PE. The day he was forced to sit in the nurse’s office and she had sat with him. The day they first really talked to each other. Looking each other in the eye, both of them blushing slightly, Killian leaned over and pressed a small kiss to her cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Swan.” he said quietly, quite unlike his usual flirty tone.

“Merry Christmas, Killian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! :)


	14. 14th ~ What Does Christmas Smell Like To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’d barely even noticed that she’d ended up at the front of the line, the barista staring at her, waiting for her order. She quickly gave it, rummaging around in her purse for money, when suddenly her nose started to tingle.
> 
> It was a weird sensation, but she could smell the coffee beans her friend had always told her about. Startled, she looked around the room, trying to find someone in a similar situation. Her eyes darted around but found no one. She turned back to the worker in front of her, only to find him staring at her, with a look on his face that could most easily be described as dumbfounded.
> 
> He looked down sheepishly as she stuck her hand out and shoved the money in his direction. Emma did the same, feeling her cheeks redden the longer she stood there. She looked at his name tag, and tried to commit it to memory.
> 
> Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 14th was the smell of Christmas, so here's a weird take on a soulmates AU! Not really sure about this one, but hey, it's something fluffy!
> 
> Title is just something I came up with!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Thus far, Emma had walked through life completely unaware of the smells around her. Everyone who was told her the same old thing.

_Don’t worry, you will one day!_

Because Emma was alone. A foster kid, no real family, only two real friends, who had latched onto each other the day they met. No one was surprised when they started talking about the scent things carried. They had some of the truest love Emma had ever seen.

Not that she really believed in all that ‘True Love’ mumbo jumbo. There had been plenty of opportunities for people to show her even just a tiny bit of kindness, and nothing had come her way. So she went through life, not really expecting it anything.

From the things some people have said, smelling scents isn’t always a good thing. She could go her whole life without knowing what David smelt like after a day at the gym.

Until the morning she walked into Starbucks, numb to the smell of freshly roasted coffee beans Mary-Margaret was always going on about. She moved into the line, quietly observing the people around her. She saw people in pairs, clearly and utterly in love. Emma wondered what they were smelling right now.

The line moved quickly much to Emma’s delight; she had been put on call at work the whole week, mainly because of the time of year, and her lonely little life. It was Christmas, so no one with family anywhere wanted to work. Emma, not being one of these people _and_ being desperate for a little cash, had volunteered.

She’d barely even noticed that she’d ended up at the front of the line, the barista staring at her, waiting for her order. She quickly gave it, rummaging around in her purse for money, when suddenly her nose started to tingle.

It was a weird sensation, but she could _smell_ the coffee beans her friend had always told her about. Startled, she looked around the room, trying to find someone in a similar situation. Her eyes darted around but found no one. She turned back to the worker in front of her, only to find him staring at her, with a look on his face that could most easily be described as dumbfounded.

He looked down sheepishly as she stuck her hand out and shoved the money in his direction. Emma did the same, feeling her cheeks redden the longer she stood there. She looked at his name tag, and tried to commit it to memory.

Killian.

“Could I grab a name for that, lass?” he asked, finally meeting her eyes. Blue met green and all of a sudden, Emma could feel those walls and expectations crumbling.

And of course, he was British.

“Emma,” she said, smiling back at him, “Emma Swan.”

He nodded and raised his brow as she walked away, flashing a smile over her shoulder as she did. It took a suspiciously short amount of time until her name got called. Well, sort of her name.

“Swan?” she heard, taking a minute to realise that meant her. Killian gave her the cup personally, sending a wink her way as he handed it over. She figured out why afterwards.

The sly bastard had written his number on the cup.

\--

Emma waited until that night to message him. They hadn’t talked for long before Emma suggested meeting up the next day. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn’t brought it up earlier, but either way, she was glad for the slower pace.

Because really, Emma hadn’t properly dated in a while. Experience told her it would only end badly, so she’d listened. But this was different. This was her _soulmate._ She’d definitely smelt something the day before, even if it was just for a second. But it had happened, and she was sure he’d realised the same thing.

So, walking through the morning snow towards the coffee shop, Emma didn’t let herself think too much. She needed to live in this moment, one she could potentially remember for the rest of her life.

Killian leaned against the wall outside the store, black skinny jeans and leather jacket not doing nearly enough to keep him warm. But Emma wasn’t going to complain. She’d seen him behind the counter yesterday, but he looked good. Really good.

“Morning, Swan.” he called cheerfully as she approached. How he was so relaxed, she had no idea. She waved a hello as she got closer.

“Aren’t you cold?” she asked, surprised when he held out his hand for a hand shake.

“Nope.” he replied, shaking her hand. He pulled it to his lips before he let go, kissing it like a Disney prince. Emma looked at him incredulously. He smiled, before gesturing down the walk, “Care for a stroll?”

Emma nodded before she really knew what she was doing.

Small talk filled the conversation for the first few minutes, the stuff that normally kept Emma from going on dates like this. But for some reason, Killian made it easy. Never in her life had she heard such interesting comments about the weather and the kids in the park. It wasn’t until he asked about her Christmas plans that she went quiet.

As if sensing her discomfort, he spoke before she could, “Sorry,” he started, “not a big Christmas person either?” Emma shook her head, keeping her eyes on the street in front of them.

“Not really a big holiday person at all. Don’t have the company for it.” She said the last part under her breath, her voice full of self-deprecation. Killian heard her, raising his brow but not saying anything.

They continued around the town, truly just taking in the new smells that were all around them. They talked about how amazing it was, about what they did, where they grew up. Much to Emma’s surprise, he’d had a similar life to her, even down to the crappy ex.

“So, yeah. Not much of a family person, myself.” he finished. Emma looked across at him, amazed by how right it felt. Just talking, and feeling safe and loved while doing it. Is this what Mary-Margaret and David feel like all the time?

“Same here.” she replied. Killian moved to bump her shoulder playfully with his, making her laugh and lightening the mood, “Well we are soulmates after all.”

That was the first time either of them had mentioned it. They both knew what it meant, suddenly being able to smell everything. But in so many words…

Emma laughed, and after a minute, threaded her gloved fingers through his.

They went everywhere. To a park, where they could smell fresh snow, and past a rubbish bin that smelled like trash.

Every new smell was something different, and Emma knew she would remember each one for a long time to come.

\--

Christmas day rolled around, and Emma and Killian spent the whole day together. They smelt a Christmas turkey for the first time, the spices and scents that floated around the table.

They both decided it was the best smelling Christmas they’d ever been a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)


	15. 15th ~ It's Up To Your Knees Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Killian’s idea, so it was Killian’s fault. That’s what Emma had told herself anyways. It was one of the only thoughts that distracted her from the freezing temperatures in the captain’s quarters of the Jolly Roger.
> 
> He’d mentioned it one day, about two weeks out from Christmas. Snow had been absolutely hounding everyone to make arrangements for the big day and, as it had been decided that the get together would occur at Emma and Killian’s place, Emma had been feeling the stress. It was the first Storybrooke Christmas that was occurring in a time of unprecedented peace and quiet.
> 
> And therefore, was one of the first real Christmas’ Emma was ever really experiencing. Having to host said celebrations? Stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today was being snowed in, so this insanely fluffy thing was produced.
> 
> Title from "Baby, It's Cold Outside."
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was Killian’s idea, so it was Killian’s fault. That’s what Emma had told herself anyways. It was one of the only thoughts that distracted her from the freezing temperatures in the captain’s quarters of the Jolly Roger.

He’d mentioned it one day, about two weeks out from Christmas. Snow had been absolutely hounding everyone to make arrangements for the big day and, as it had been decided that the get together would occur at Emma and Killian’s place, Emma had been feeling the stress. It was the first Storybrooke Christmas that was occurring in a time of unprecedented peace and quiet.

And therefore, was one of the first real Christmas’ Emma was ever really experiencing. Having to host said celebrations? Stress.

They had been lying in bed that morning, huddled under blankets and quilts in an attempt to push away the cold. Emma cuddled up next to Killian, who was impossibly warm. He shivered as her freezing body touched his.

“Bloody hell, Emma!” he exclaimed. She lifted her head off his chest to glare at him, eyes still weary from the night’s sleep.

“I’m sorry, but not all of us are a portable space heater, alright?”

He mumbled a response, something about simply being used to the cold after nights onboard a sea vessel, but Emma had already started to close her eyes again, to tired and warm to listen. A buzz broke her out of her doze, her phone showing a message from her mother. She groaned.

“Mum wants us to pick up some centrepieces for the dinner.” she said, burrowing deeper into the blankets and to her husband, who wrapped his stunted arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. The phone buzzed again and Emma refrained from using Killian’s hook to smash it. She rolled over once again to read the screen, “And Christmas crackers, apparently.”

Killian quirked an eyebrow, as Emma set the phone on the table as calmly as possible before raking her hands over her eyes, “Christmas cracker, love?” he asked, still a little behind on the Christmas traditions of the realm.

“Yeah,” Emma started, “they’re these cardboard things with little toys in them or something. I don’t really know, honestly. I’ve never had them before, but apparently they’re a must have.”

Her stress must have come across in her voice, because Killian picked up on it in an instant.

“Is it customary for these holidays to warrant so much planning and panic, Swan?” he asked, bringing his hand up to move a loose strand out from over her eyes. Letting out a huff, Emma turned her head towards him and replied, “Apparently, in this family, they do.”

She pressed a kiss to his lips before moving away and swinging her legs out of bed, ready for a day of pointless spending and preparing.

\--

She sat cross legged at the table, a bowl of cereal staring back at her. Killian always complained about her eating habits, full of sugar and countless other bad things that he liked to recite every time he saw her eating them. The silence from him as he made his way into the kitchen was questionable enough. It wasn’t until he stopped still opposite her and put his elbows on the table, leaning with his chin in his hands that Emma raised her brow in question.

“We’re going out today, love.” he announced simply, before going back to his normal morning coffee routine.

Emma opened her mouth to talk but closed it quickly, trying to find words in her morning haze, “I can’t today remember? Mum wants us to get everything organised for the next few weeks. Ringing any bells?”

Coffee in hand, he sat down next to her, purposely bumping her elbow with his own. Taking a sip of his drink, he replied, “Yes, I do remember that.” Emma nodded, going back to her breakfast, “But,” he continued, “I think you’re stressing out too much. You need a break.”

Emma wanted to protest, she really did. But he was right.

“I keep hearing everyone talking about how this time of year is about celebrating with family, not planning the most extravagant party.” he continued, earning a half-hearted side smile from Emma, who nodded.

“I know.” she said, “I just don’t want to let anyone down, I guess.” She leant her head on Killian’s shoulder, stealing his mug and taking a sip of his drink, “But you are right. I want a break.”

Killian practically jumped out of his seat, smiling widely, “Perfect! It’s settled then. We’re going to take the Jolly Roger out, just the two of us.”

Whatever was in that coffee, it must have been off. That was the only explanation for this truly ridiculous idea. Emma made a pointed look out the kitchen window, then back to Killian. The snow had been falling for the past week and a half, making it a dangerous task simply walking to Granny’s. Taking a ship out on the water? It was practically a death wish.

“Are you insane?” Emma asked, voicing her doubts. Killian, ever the optimist, waved away her worries and placed a kiss on the crown of her head, “It’ll be fine, lass.” he reassured her, moving to the back door to find the things they would need, “Don’t you trust me?” he asked. Once upon a time, he would have asked something like that in all seriousness. Now it had become a rhetorical question.

Emma sighed, giving in to her husband’s antics. They would spend the day on the water in the snow. And god darn it, she wasn’t going to think about the bloody Christmas party the whole time.

\--

And that was how the two of them had ended up snowed in on the Jolly Roger, literally trapped in the cramped captain’s quarters until the snow eased off. Emma refrained from saying ‘I told you so’ as Killian came stomping into the room. She just looked at him, dishevelled with snow in his dark hair.

“Don’t say a word, love.” he said, pointing a finger towards her. She held her hands up in surrender before turning her attention back to the book in front of her, “I’m not saying a thing, Killian.” she said, her voice threatening a laugh.

Grumbling under his breath, he made his way towards her as squished onto the single mattress. Shuffling over, Emma attempted to make some more room, but either way, it was going to be a tight fit. Not that she minded, what with the freezing temperatures. Killian wrapped his arms around her and burrowed his face into her neck. Before long, their legs were tangled together, both of them completely wrapped up in the other.

“I’m sorry this relaxing sailing trip has taken a turn for the worst.” Killian whispered. Emma scoffed, putting her book down and turning in Killian’s arms. She placed a hand against his chest and looked up at him with love in her eyes.

“It hasn’t.” she said, “You can’t tell me this isn’t relaxing.”

To prove her point, she lifted her hand and ran it through his hair, his eyes fluttering shut at the movement, “Okay,” he started, “this is rather nice.” He opened his eyes and leant down to press his nose against hers, foreheads touching, both of them with bright smiles on their faces.

It was the most relaxed Emma had been in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	16. 16th ~ Making a List, Checking it Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What were the little ones up to this morning, love?” he murmured, still half asleep after working the night shift at the station. 
> 
> Emma hummed as the smell of fresh coffee filled the air, “Making their Christmas lists, what else?”
> 
> They moved in sync around the kitchen, with years of morning breakfasts and dinner dishes behind them. Cup full, Killian leaned against the counter as Emma continued making breakfast, “How’s the lad going?” he asked, eyebrow raised, clearly anticipating his son’s stress.
> 
> Emma patted him on the chest as she passed him, “You know Charlie,” she said, “kid doesn’t know what he wants. He’s too kind for his own good, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your Decembers are going well! The prompt for the 16th was writing a Christmas list :)
> 
> Title from "Santa Claus is Coming to Town."
> 
> Enjoy!

After their respective childhoods, Emma and Killian made sure their children wanted for nothing. They weren’t spoiled, weren’t stuck up and self-centred, but they were well loved. Emma gave them the things she didn’t have at their age: a bike, their own toys. Killian did the same, always spending time with them whenever he could, desperate to assure them they were never alone.

In their own ways, they made up for the things they missed out on.

So naturally, when Christmas came around, there were some interesting requests on their wish lists. Elizabeth, the eldest, and arguably the most energetic, charming six-year-old on the planet, always knew exactly what she wanted; her list had been written months in advance. Charlie was a little bit different.

As soon as he was born, people compared him to his father. Between his dark hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears, he was a little copy of Killian. David would mention it, with Snow chiming in with comments like, “He’ll be a little rascal like this father, too.”

But it hadn’t taken long to see the two couldn’t be more different. Charlie was quiet and more reserved. He was shy and cautious and thought before he spoke, the complete opposite of his sister. People around town would comment on the difference, jokingly asking if they brought the wrong baby home.

But he was their son and he was perfect, the sweetest, kindest little boy Emma or Killian had ever met. That meant more to them than anything, after their experiences with the crueller side of the world. So, while Charlie appreciated the constant love he got at home, writing a Christmas list was a bit more of a challenge for him.

“But I don’t really need anything, Mama.” he told her at breakfast one morning. Elizabeth was next to him, munching on her cereal, “Well, what do you _want_ , buddy?”

He furrowed his little brow as he thought. It looked almost comical, his young face scrunched together.

“I don’t know.” he replied, shrugging his shoulders. His sister scoffed next to him, jumping from her stool and walking over to Emma.

“Well, I’ve finished my list, Mama.” She pushed a piece of paper up under Emma’s nose, shaking it around and making it impossible to read, “That’s great, Liz,” she said, eyes catching on the word pony, “but how about you go upstairs and get ready to school?”

Before she knew it, her daughter was up the stairs and away from sight. Turning her attention back to Charlie, she observed her son for a moment, taking him in. He truly did take after his father in looks, so much so that it caught Emma off-guard at times. She leaned over the counter to look him square in the eye as he looked up from his plank sheet of paper.

“Take your time, Charlie.” she said, “Your Christmas list has to be good after all, and there’s no rush.” Her little boy smiled in response and she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Thanks Mama!” he said happily, as he too hopped from his stool and made his way to his room, almost running over Killian on the stairs.

“Slow down, lad!” Emma heard him cry. He made his way into the kitchen, moving straight away towards the coffee machine. Emma walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his back.

“What were the little ones up to this morning, love?” he murmured, still half asleep after working the night shift at the station. Emma hummed as the smell of fresh coffee filled the air, “Making their Christmas lists, what else?”

They moved in sync around the kitchen, with years of morning breakfasts and dinner dishes behind them. Cup full, Killian leaned against the counter as Emma continued making breakfast, “How’s the lad going?” he asked, eyebrow raised, clearly anticipating his son’s stress.

Emma patted him on the chest as she passed him, “You know Charlie,” she said, “kid doesn’t know what he wants. He’s too kind for his own good, I swear.”

But that wasn’t true. The fact that her son, the child she and Killian had made together, could be so perfect, so loving and gentle, brought her all the joy in the world. It was proof that no matter what they’d been through, good was still possible; it would still win, every time. Not for the first time, Emma wondered if Charlie was taking after his older brother.

With Henry in mind, Emma realised what she had to do, what present they could give Charlie. Something he wanted badly, even if he didn’t know it yet.

\--

Killian made it a habit of tidying. Not all the time, but every now and then, when the kids were at school, he would come into their rooms and clean them up. Maybe it was his time in the Navy, but both Elizabeth and Charlie loved the stories that came out of the little pastime. Some days it was the cleaning fairies, sometimes it was pirates who’d stolen all the messy clothes and toys.

Sometimes, not all the time, he’d find things in there that he hadn’t expected to find. Like Charlie’s Christmas wish list, for example. He scanned his eyes over the list and let out a sigh.

_Mama and Papa to tell more stories_

_Elizabeth to get her new toy and stop whining about it_

_Grandma and Grandpa to tell us how they_ really _met_

The list went on. It was a quite impressive list, and Charlie had managed to ask for something for everyone in Storybrooke. When it got to the end, there was one thing written clear as day:

_Learn about everyone._

Since he had known how to talk, Charlie had always been interested in the people around him, and, in a town like Storybrooke, there were a lot of people to get to know. He liked hearing about them, what they’ve done and what they’re doing.

Killian knew what they had to give their son for Christmas.

\--

“Now,” Killian told Charlie on Christmas Day, “Santa’s gone a little bit off your list for this present, but I think you’re going to like it.” He handed over the rectangular present as Emma curled up by his side, the two of them watching their son with bated breath.

At first, there was confusion, the initial surprise of _what is this?_ But then came the realisation. Even though the kids had barely met their older brother Henry, Elizabeth and Charlie grew up on stories about him.

So naturally, they both knew the significance of the book. The same book that now lay in Charlie’s hands.

“Is this _the_ book?” he asked, voice full of incredulous wonder. Emma and Killian just nodded, smiles plastered across their faces.

“Awesome!” Charlie shouted, flipping through page after page in an attempt to soak it all up. Before they knew it, Emma and Killian found their son sprouting facts about people they barely knew, completely immersed in the world of the Enchanted Forest.

Needless to say, it was the new favourite book at bedtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	17. 17th ~ Warm Yourself By The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter time in Storybrooke, Maine tended to be harsh and full of snow and rain, more often than not causing white Christmases. So safe to say, Killian’s first experience of the holiday season in the Land Without Magic was a wintry one.
> 
> Regardless of the fact, the small town held a bonfire a week before the holiday, sometimes on the beach, sometime in the factory shed that lay just outside the main stretch of Main Street.
> 
> “It’s a tradition, apparently.” Emma had explained the first time he’d asked her, “Something they did during the first curse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 17th was falling asleep at the fire, so here's a midseason 4 filler drabble for you :)
> 
> Title isn't from anything...I don't think? I don't know!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Winter time in Storybrooke, Maine tended to be harsh and full of snow and rain, more often than not causing white Christmases. So safe to say, Killian’s first experience of the holiday season in the Land Without Magic was a wintry one.

Regardless of the fact, the small town held a bonfire a week before the holiday, sometimes on the beach, sometime in the factory shed that lay just outside the main stretch of Main Street.

“It’s a tradition, apparently.” Emma had explained the first time he’d asked her, “Something they did during the first curse.”

They’d been lying on Emma’s bed in the loft, laptop out in front of them with a Christmas movie running quietly in the background. Killian moved his hooked arm from around her shoulders to behind his head, using the other to push himself into a somewhat upright position.

“I thought Regina made it her mission to crush all happiness, Swan?” he asked, looking down at her beside him.

She straightened up slightly, repositioning herself against his chest. She looked beautiful, relaxed in a way he rarely saw her.

It made him feel special, seeing her like this, as if he was privy to some secret part of her. It had been weeks since the last big bad had threatened Storybrooke, and Killian would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the down time.

Emma looked up at him, her eyes meeting his, “Yeah, well, I guess she let them have something at Christmas.”

That was where the conversation had ended for the time being, attention turned back to the corny movie being played before them. Killian had been determined to get to know everything about the realm, and with Henry’s help, he was getting there.

Much to Emma’s dusdain, that had included Christmas movies.

Killian has known that the holidays would be a hard time for her; anything involving happiness and family often did, thanks to the unfortunate circumstances of her childhood. So while Killian was experiencing Christmas for the first time, he was determined to make sure Emma enjoyed herself.

Anyway, if that meant sitting in the freezing cold around a bonfire, he’d do it.

So a week later, the town was preparing for the night, this year being held in the farmland next to the cottage that was once inhabited by the Wicked Witch of the West. Mary-Margaret and Granny has insisted in making enough food for three kingdoms, which was how Killian had ended up in the kitchen, his hook surprisingly helpful in making various baked goods, trapped between his girlfriend’s mother and a werewolf.

Emma, much to her delight, was working elsewhere.

“What did you do for Christmas on the Jolly Roger, Killian?” Mary-Margaret asked, pulling yet another tray from the oven. Killian looked up from his work, finding both women eager to hear what he had to say.

It was still a bit of a shock, having people respect him, not out of fear, but out of pure interest and comradery. It was nice to have a family. Of some kind anyway.

One day, maybe even for real…

Snapping back to reality, he quickly made up a response, “Not a great deal I’m afraid. Drink, mostly.”

Granny scoffed, “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

Killian smiles at the light tone in the room. Not too long ago the people of this town scoffed at him in disregard, not friendliness.

“I had a few traditions of my own, but nothing special.” he added, dusting off his hand against his jeans, turning and leaning back against the bench.

Mary-Margaret smiled at him over her shoulder, “Well, that’s going to change tonight! Nothing beats the Storybrooke bonfire.”

Hearing the diner’s bell, Killian turned to see Emma and David busting through the door, looking cold but in good spirits.

“Hey!” said Emma, shaking her blonde hair out from under a beanie. She made her way over to Killian, grabbing a fresh biscuit on the way through.

“Those are hot, Emma!” warned Mary-Margaret, but Emma waved away the concern. Approaching him, she broke it in half and handed it to him, “How’s kitchen duty?” she asked, her smile widening.

Killian reaches out to her, pulling her closer to him, “Fantastic, love.” he replied, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, conscious of her parents’ presence in the room. Emma took a bite of food, “Good?” Killian asked. She nodded, moving to the side of him and wrapping a free arm around his waist.

It wasn’t much longer, maybe four or five hours later, that they found themselves in a similar position, leaning against a log of wood being used as a seat. Henry sat above them, with Regina and Emma’s parents next to him.

The fire had started crackling early, but still burnt on, even as the attention grew smaller as people left back to their homes.

Killian looked up at the sky above them. Luckily, no snow had fallen recently, and the night sky was clear, stars shining, away from the lights of the town centre. Lost in the sight, he barely realised Emma was looking at him from her position on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” she asked quietly, as if not wanting to disturb the peace and quiet. Killian tightened his arm around her, pulling him into his chest. She curled her legs under her, resting a hand on his chest.

“Counting the stars, Swan.” he replied. At her confusion, he continued, “It was something my father did with Liam and I when we were lads. You look up at the sky each coming Yuletide, and count for as long as you can.”

Emma didn’t reply, just smiled and kissed the spot on his neck where she buried her face momentarily before looking up also.

It didn’t take them long, curled up under the stars, with the heat from the fire, to fall asleep. The next thing Killian knew, Mary-Margaret was shaking them awake. Not wanting to let go, he simply lifted Emma up into his arms and carried her back to the car.

An hour later, the early morning sun shining through the curtains of the upstairs room of the loft, Killian lay with Emma, her hand over his heart. 

He didn’t need to count the stars anymore, he decided.

He had one right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying these drabbles! Let me know :) Thanks for reading!


	18. 18th ~ Dancing In A Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first high school Christmas dance. It was a tradition at the school, one that was held up every year right before Christmas break. And this year, despite Killian’s frazzled nerves, was Elizabeth’s first year to go.
> 
> “I know, kiddo.” said Emma, barely looking up from the pot on the stove. With Killian’s constant help and supervision, her kitchen skills had progressed well beyond pop tarts and popcorn, but her creations still needed to be kept under a watchful eye, “And we have no problem with you going.” Killian’s head snapped up and he looked at his wife over the back of the chair, “Right, dad?”
> 
> She raised an eyebrow at his expression. He wanted to protest, to claim that she wasn’t ready to be out in the world on her own, but he knew it wasn’t true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 18th was dancing in the snow, and I really felt like some daddy!Killian, so here you go!
> 
> Title from "Walking in a Winter Wonderland."
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Mum, dad, come on! All of my friends are going!”

Part of Killian ached for the time when he could be everything his daughter wanted simply by walking into the room. She’d grown up too fast in his opinion, his little Lizzie. It had seemed as though he’d blinked when she was a newborn, and suddenly they were here, 13 years later, facing perhaps the biggest drama since Cora had come to Storybrooke.

Her first high school Christmas dance. It was a tradition at the school, one that was held up every year right before Christmas break. And this year, despite Killian’s frazzled nerves, was Elizabeth’s first year to go.

“I know, kiddo.” said Emma, barely looking up from the pot on the stove. With Killian’s constant help and supervision, her kitchen skills had progressed well beyond pop tarts and popcorn, but her creations still needed to be kept under a watchful eye, “And we have no problem with you going.” Killian’s head snapped up and he looked at his wife over the back of the chair, “Right, dad?”

She raised an eyebrow at his expression. He wanted to protest, to claim that she wasn’t ready to be out in the world on her own, but he knew it wasn’t true.

From the week she was born, Elizabeth had gone through a lot. Living in Storybrooke, life was never quite normal. Hell, she’d picked up a sword at age four. But Killian couldn’t help it, his protective instinct. He wondered if this was what David had felt like when he’d let Emma go on their first date, or on their wedding day.

Killian sympathised now in a way he’d never thought he could.

“Right,” he replied, throat tight, “as long as you be careful!” he added, before Lizzie squealed and ran over to hug him on the couch. Before he could say anything else, she was flying up the stairs, leaving Killian and Emma alone.

From his spot on the couch, he could hear Emma moving around the kitchen, pots and pans clanging as she pulled yet another cooking utensil from the cluttered cupboard; Killian had offered to organise them, but Emma insisted she knew where everything was. Organised chaos, she’d called it. Sounded a lot like their lives, if Killian was being honest. Letting out a breath, he rose from the couch and moved into the kitchen, reaching for a glass and a bottle.

“Um,” Emma started, “it’s almost dinner, you know?”

Killian nodded, now moving to pour his drink. Only a splash, but enough, “Aye, I know,” he said between sips, “need something to take the edge off.”

Emma raised her brows, “Because your daughter’s going to a high school dance?”

He nodded.

“You knew it was coming up. She’s a good kid, she’ll be careful.” She made her way away from the stove, approaching Killian from behind and wrapping her arms around his middle.

“You taught her well.”

Killian let out a sigh and closed his eyes momentarily. He knew all of that, he really did. It didn’t always help.

“I know, love. I do.” he replied, placing his hands over hers, still resting on his waist, “She’s my little girl.”

He felt Emma let out a breath behind him, pressing her head between his shoulder blades.

“I know.” she whispered softly, as Killian turned to face her, ‘Just think about how beautiful she’s going to look.”

He smiled, pressing a kiss to his wife’s forehead before pulling her into a tight hug.

This was how they worked as parents, and had since day one. When one of them was unsure or couldn’t handle something, the other would be there. Together, as a team. That was what they had decided when they became parents. And it had worked so far. Whether the drama was a new big bad in town, or a high school dance, they’d gotten through it.

\--

The night of the dance, Killian wasn’t sure if he could get through it.

Elizabeth and Emma had spent the whole afternoon getting ready, Killian being shunned from the room whenever he made a move near the door. When he saw her, his little love, coming down the stairs in a stunning blue dress, he felt tears well up in his eyes. She was beautiful, just like her mother.

The two of them had dropped her off at the school, but were quickly told they could stay in the car. Killian had moved to protest the decision, but Emma placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Let her have this one, Killian.” she said, after their daughter had closed the door, “It’s important to her.”

So he did. He watched his eldest child be welcomed into her group of friends, all of them laughing and carrying on. Seeing the smile on his daughter’s face was just enough to make his heart burst. Seeing her happy and safe, Killian could feel himself relax. It was the same group of friends, the same school, the same teachers as it always had been.

When they drove away, funny enough, he didn’t feel the dread he was expecting. Sure, some worries were present, as they always were, but some strange sense of calm too.

Three hours later, Killian insisted he be the one to pick her up after the dance. Understanding his motives, Emma didn’t argue, simply handing him his coat and a kiss as he walked out the door.

Kids were already milling around outside the school when he arrived. Mercifully, Emma had taught him to drive himself, so no treks through the snow would be necessary anymore.

A few winters ago, they’d dragged the kids around to look at light displays; safe to say they learnt their lesson.

He spotted Elizabeth from the side of the road, still beautiful and happy in her blue dress, hair slightly mussed from all the dancing. Killian could see the moment she saw him, waving goodbye to her friends and running towards the car, a wide smile on her face the whole time.

The first thing she did was throw her arms around him, out of breath and giddy from all the laughter.

“So, how was it, little love?” he asked, ignoring her eyeroll at the old pet name.

“Amazing, dad. So much fun!” The smile on her face showed that she really meant it. The ride home was full of stories; who ate what, what so and so said, who danced with who…

“Woah.” Killian said, resisting the urge to slam on the breaks, “What kind of dancing are we talking about here?” Pulling up to the house, Elizabeth hurried out of the car before either of them could say anything else.

“It’s not a big deal, dad.” she insisted, “Kids dance together, it doesn’t mean they’re True Love.” She liked throwing words like that around every now and then, what with her parents’ status as a True Love couple themselves.

Killian raised a brow as he caught her hand as they entered through the white fence surrounding the big house, “So you didn’t find any boys to beat out your dad as your go to dance partner?”

Her face softened as she moved to wrap her arms around him.

“Never, Papa.”

It wasn’t often that she called him that anymore. Killian had learned to treasure the moments when he got them. The two of them swayed on the spot for a while, as if wrapped up in a dance of their own, light snow falling from the sky, just enough to flutter on hair and cheeks. Killian was cold, and he’d bet Lizzie must have been, but neither of them moved.

“I love you, Papa.” she told him quietly.

“I love you too, my girl.” he whispered back, “So, so much.”

It was then that Killian realised no matter how many dances and boys came and went, she was always going to have him, and she he was always going to have her. That was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	19. 19th ~ Off For The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She saw him first when he stormed past her right outside the office. A blur of black leather, she nearly crashed into him as she stepped out onto the sidewalk.
> 
> ”Hey, watch it!” she yelled after him. To her surprise, he actually turned around. Emma had to catch her breath when she looked at him, blue eyes meeting her green ones. His black hair was sprinkled with white, a light splattering of snow covering the pavement beneath their feet. He stopped just as she did when they locked eyes.
> 
> “Apologies, lass.” he replied, walking towards her with an outstretched hand, “Killian Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for the 19th was the last day of work for the year, so I wrote this cliche, innocent little bit of an AU.
> 
> Title isn't anything special :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Emma_

As far as bad bosses go, Emma had never really had any nightmares. Regina would have been the worst, back when she worked for a town’s sheriff department. She wasn’t evil, but had liked to make life more difficult than it needed to be.

Neal was just a pig. He was the spokesperson for a client she’d worked for a few years back, and between the endless stream of unwanted flirting and advances, had driven Emma up the wall.

Now, she sat in a happy middle with Graham. Their banter was safe and friendly, without being uncomfortable. They got work done, and if she said so herself, made quite the team.

Plus, he gave her very adequate time off for Christmas, so that was a plus.

It was two weeks until the holiday, and for the first time in years, she had the time off. The day had dragged on in the beginning, as any last day did. It picked up as the hours went on however, and soon enough, she was wishing to be in the office sorting through paper work rather than chasing down petty thieves.

_Killian_

Killian really hated his boss. The editor-in-chief was known for his reputation as a hard ass, but Killian hadn’t really understood the rumours. From the minute Mr. Gold had walked into the office space, it seemed as though he had been picked out as the scapegoat. He’d played back the morning countless times, and yet there was no reason for it.

So clearly, they hadn’t gotten off to a good start. It would probably get better, he’d thought.

He was wrong. So wrong.

As the weeks went on, Killian had been a constant target. Any task simple and basic enough, he was given, meaning he did very little actual writing and editing work.

To make matters worse, Gold had asked him to work right up until Christmas. God only knew why; no one sends in manuscripts in December. But still, there he sat.

“Jones, get in here.” It was the voice he had come to hate over the months calling to him now. Groaning, rolling his eyes at his work mate across from him, he stood up abruptly and trudged into his boss’s office.

“Shut the door, Jones. And take a seat.” Gold said, eyes cold and benevolent. Killian truly thought he was an evil man. How he’d managed to be so successful in this line of work, he could barely imagine.

_Emma_

“Officer Swan, come in here.” Graham yelled across the room. Rising from her desk, she made her way towards the office and stood leaning against the frame in the doorway.

“What’s up?” she asked casually. The longer she could stretch this conversation out, the longer she could get away with less work. She was all for that.

Graham stood up and walked towards her, “Today’s your last day, correct?” He crossed his arms across his chest and stood opposite her. Dreading the possibility of more work, her stomach dropped.

She nodded slowly, “Um, yeah it is. Why’s that?” She really didn’t want the answer. Graham looked back towards his desk. Emma’s eyes followed his and landed on a relatively small stack of paperwork in the ‘in’ tray.

“Not much.” he replied, “It’s just that I pretty much have this covered, so,” he looked across at her, “if you want to head off early feel free.”

Emma, celebrating silently in her head, played it off like nothing. But she happily took the early day. Wishing him a merry Christmas, she hurried out the door and onto the busy New York street.

_Killian_

“What do you need now?” Killian asked, sitting down roughly in the chair across from Gold, “More coffee? Something printed?”

Mr. Gold laughed, no real humour in the sound. Killian saw stacks of manuscripts lying on the floor around the desk and cringed. He could be looking through those, _should_ be, really. That was his job. Not being the lackey of a power-hungry boss.

“No, no. I need you to pick up a new lot of manuscripts from the PO box.” He replied.

Killian scoffed and gestured around the room, “You sure you don’t want to finish with these first?” Mr Gold rose from his seat and set his eyes on him.

“How I run this business is up to me, I don’t appreciate people questioning it.”

“Well, I’m not an errand boy, so get someone else.” Killian shot back, not wasting a second. A voice inside his head told him to stop before he got into something messy. He needed this job, loved the work he did…or should be doing. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed at his brow, “Where’s the box?”

Gold smiled triumphantly, “About four blocks down the road on the left.”

Not saying another word, Killian stomped out of the office, jolting down the stairs and onto the street.

_Emma_

She saw him first when he stormed past her right outside the office. A blur of black leather, she nearly crashed into him as she stepped out onto the sidewalk.

”Hey, watch it!” she yelled after him. To her surprise, he actually turned around. Emma had to catch her breath when she looked at him, blue eyes meeting her green ones. His black hair was sprinkled with white, a light splattering of snow covering the pavement beneath their feet. He stopped just as she did when they locked eyes.

“Apologies, lass.” he replied, walking towards her with an outstretched hand, “Killian Jones.”

_Killian_

“Emma Swan.” she answered, taking the offered hand, “Happy to be off work too?” Killian laughed darkly and rolled his eyes, “I wish.” he said, “Bloody boss wants more papers, and I’m the lucky one who gets to ‘fetch’ them.”

The woman in front of him nodded. Emma. She was beautiful, blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, green eyes shining in the bright reflections from the snow.

“Well,” she began, eyes meeting his once more, “must be nearly done for the year then?”

Again, Killian chuckled. And it wasn’t a sarcastic, forced laugh, but real genuine happiness. Not at the prospect of working another two weeks, but at Emma’s hopeful attitude and the fact that she had deemed him worthy of it.

“Afraid not. Working right up to the 25th.” he replied, her eyes widening before she sobered up once again.

“Bad boss, yeah?” she asked. He simply nodded, and a mischievous look arose on her face, “Skip the rest of the day.” she said suddenly, “With me. You’ve got to have some fun during the holidays. Ditch the bad boss.” He watched as this time, she held out her hand between the two of them.

Killian had a thousand reasons not to go with her jumbling around his head. But he had one _to_ do it.

Why not? So he took her hand.

\--

That day, they had wandered around New York City, stopping in cafes and coffee shops, enjoying the crisp, chilly weather. They parted ways with each other’s phone numbers and smiles on their faces.

Three years later, spending their first Christmas as a married couple, they went back to the street where they first met. Safe to say, they didn’t work over Christmas ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	20. 20th ~ It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday traditions were a big deal in the Swan-Jones-Charming-Mills family.
> 
> On the first day of December, all the kids would crack into their advent calendars, screaming and carrying on about what shape the chocolate was that morning. Elizabeth had a Disney one, that, much to her grandmother’s simultaneous horror and joy, featured her make-believe counterpart front and centre. Charlie had a Star Wars calendar, featuring all the characters from the original trilogy obviously; Emma would go into an early grave before her son said he preferred the prequels.
> 
> Neal, Robin, and little Gideon all had one too, cars, Mickey Mouse, and cartoon characters adorning them. The kids would meet up every day and tell everyone what they had gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS! Today's prompt was Christmas traditions, so I've gone back to our favourite little family.
> 
> Title from "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas."
> 
> Enjoy :)

Holiday traditions were a big deal in the Swan-Jones-Charming-Mills family.

On the first day of December, all the kids would crack into their advent calendars, screaming and carrying on about what shape the chocolate was that morning. Elizabeth had a Disney one, that, much to her grandmother’s simultaneous horror and joy, featured her make-believe counterpart front and centre. Charlie had a Star Wars calendar, featuring all the characters from the original trilogy obviously; Emma would go into an early grave before her son said he preferred the prequels.

Neal, Robin, and little Gideon all had one too, cars, Mickey Mouse, and cartoon characters adorning them. The kids would meet up every day and tell everyone what they had gotten.

“It’s like an early present!” Elizabeth had exclaimed one morning.

December second rolled around and the Christmas hype still lingered. It was that day that the Swan-Jones family would go out searching for the perfect Christmas tree to put up the next day. Before they’d had children, Emma and Killian had found this a relatively easy task, neither of them particularly fussy when it came to size and shape. Elizabeth and Charlie however, had a lot to say.

“That one’s too small!” yelled Elizabeth, pointing to a shorter, tamer tree in the corner. Charlie silently nodded in agreement as the pair took off, weaving their way through the mazes of trees. They picked one eventually, about two hours later, the four of them cold and wet, but mostly happy with their selection.

The next day it was time to put up and decorate said tree. Charlie and Elizabeth would argue over the colour scheme, despite the fact that Emma had a preselected box of baubles and tinsels already out, ready to be placed on the fern. They all took turns hanging up the decorations, Killian stretching to reach the top portion of the tree.

At the end, after everyone had contributed, and the tree looked like a self-proclaimed mess, Killian would pick Charlie up on his shoulders and let him put the star on top of the tall structure. This was Charlie’s special thing, and everywhere, Elizabeth would complain. Every year, Emma had successfully found something to distract her, letting her switch the lights on for the first time, or put the first present under the tree.

That night, they would all sit on the couch surrounding the tree, the four of them snuggled up as best they could. Killian would be next to Emma, an arm around her shoulders, with Elizabeth next to him and Charlie next to Emma.

‘Next to’ was generous; ‘on top of’ was probably more accurate.

On the fourth of December, a new tradition was added. After the first few Christmases in Storybrooke, living in their own house, Emma and Killian had noticed a new trend. It appeared Christmas lights on houses was becoming more and more popular, even expected in their area of town. So, on the fourth of December, Killian got up on the roof and decorated the large blue and white house with hundreds of lights. The kids would stay on the ground under Emma’s watchful eye.

“We really are big enough to go onto the roof with Papa, Mama.” Charlie would insist, backed up by an insistent nod from Elizabeth. Emma sighed, a big smile on her face, “Maybe next year, you two.”

She said that every year. The kids were starting to catch on.

So one year, Killian ascended the ladder with Elizabeth clung tightly and securely on his shoulders. Turned out, it was a lot higher than she’d expected and, with a little help from Emma’s magic, made her way safely down back to the ground. Charlie had still insisted he was big enough, and got a turn himself.

Emma had known the kid would have been fine up there; he’d been climbing the rigging on the Jolly Roger as soon as he’d learnt to walk. They all gathered out the front that night, looks of awe on their faces when they saw the house light up, the kid’s faces lighting up like nothing Emma and Killian had ever seen. Killian pressed a kiss into Emma’s temple, and they simply basked in the little moment of happiness.

Over the next few days, Christmas carols could be heard all through the home, mostly from Killian’s singing rather than a recording. Emma would spend her days away from the station decorating the interior of the house, baking gingerbread at least once a week. That was a feat in itself, Emma Swan baking. But she had always loved the scent of ginger spreading through foster homes when she was Elizabeth’s age, so the least she could do for her kids was give them the same thing.

No matter how oddly shaped they were.

On December fifteenth, ten days before the big day, Killian would clear off the Jolly Roger and take them out sailing. Well, maybe not sailing, what with the often harsh winter weather. But they would pack a lunch and sit out on the deck, just enjoying the time as a little family. Elizabeth would sword fight with Emma while Killian let Charlie ‘steer’ the ship. It was their little family tradition. Most years, when it did snow, they’d stop by the park on the way home, making snowmen and snow angels until the evening.

They’d return cold and wet, but happy as they all collapsed in Emma and Killian’s bed.

On Christmas Eve, Storybrooke put on their annual Christmas parade, one of Charlie’s favourite parts of the holidays. The way his little face lit up as the floats went down main street was enough to fill Emma and Killian’s hearts for the rest of the night. Elizabeth and Neal ran up and down the street, the pair famous in the little town for being the biggest troublemakers around. Everyone knew it, but couldn’t help but love them, waving and laughing as they ran by.

It was nights like that, the whole town and a big family around them, that Emma and Killian were lost for words. They would often simply look at each other, completely in wonder at what their lives had turned into. Elizabeth and Charlie were happy, Emma’s parents and brother were happy, and they were happy.

Finally.

After the kids had gone to bed, and Emma and Killian had managed to calm them down enough to sleep, they would creep downstairs and put all the presents under the tree. Killian happily drank the rum the kids had left out for ‘Santa’, and the rest was left for Elizabeth and Charlie to discover the next morning.

Christmas was a big deal for the whole family, breakfast at Regina’s, lunch at Emma and Killian’s, and dinner at Snow and David’s. At the end of the day, no matter where they were and what they were doing, they went around the group and shared what they were happy about, what they were thankful for that holiday season.

Every year they said the same things, but it didn’t matter. It needed to be said either way. Maybe the traditions were quaint and repetitive, but it was what they did, year in year out.

As a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	21. 21st ~ O' Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just saying, love,” Killian began, tightening his grip on Emma, “that perhaps it would be bad form not to celebrate.” Emma let out a breath and kept her eyes looking straight ahead.
> 
> “I don’t know, Killian.” she shrugged her shoulders as she replied, “It’s not really worth all the money and the mess.” They approached the farmhouse and made their way up the porch steps, Killian stopping her before she could knock, “I know, love.”
> 
> Emma looked up at him, raising her eyebrows at him. She knew why he was making a big deal out of this. They’d had the discussion in November, about what they were going to do for Christmas. Emma had played it down, not quite seeing the point of spending money for things that would be around the house for one month of the year. But Killian thought differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this day was picking out a Christmas tree. I was going to go for a cute, Jones family drabble, complete with children and dogs, but I ended up sticking with our favourite pirate and princess.
> 
> Title from "O' Christmas Tree."
> 
> Enjoy :)

It was their first Christmas since moving in together, and their first real Christmas as a family, no big bads, no interruptions. Storybrooke went all out for the holiday, as they quickly discovered, with Granny’s and all of the main street transformed into a Christmas village.

Snow littered the ground as Emma and Killian walked, arm in arm, to her parents’ new place. Only a few months ago, Snow and David had surprised everyone by moving out of the loft, out to a farm of all places. David had given her a notice a few weeks before; he had no interest in being a deputy anymore, what with a young son to look after.

So he’d started working on the farm, getting back to his roots, he liked to say. The new house had more space and was significantly more child friendly. Much to Emma and Killian’s excitement, the home also had rooms with doors, a step up from Emma’s old space in the loft.

“I’m just saying, love,” Killian began, tightening his grip on Emma, “that perhaps it would be bad form not to celebrate.” Emma let out a breath and kept her eyes looking straight ahead.

“I don’t know, Killian.” she shrugged her shoulders as she replied, “It’s not really worth all the money and the mess.” They approached the farmhouse and made their way up the porch steps, Killian stopping her before she could knock, “I know, love.”

Emma looked up at him, raising her eyebrows at him. She knew why he was making a big deal out of this. They’d had the discussion in November, about what they were going to do for Christmas. Emma had played it down, not quite seeing the point of spending money for things that would be around the house for one month of the year. But Killian thought differently.

“Wouldn’t it be nice, though? Finally have what you called a ‘proper’ Christmas, now that you have the chance.” The way he looked at her told her she needed to have a good answer. Emma looked over his shoulder, opening and closing her mouth. Killian just kept looking at her, eyebrows raised.

Looking back to her husband, Emma caved, “I’ll think about it.” she said, pecking him on the lips before turning to knock on the door in front of them.

Snow answered, little Neal, now just past one-year-old, in her arms. Both of their faces lifted when they saw her and Killian, her brother’s chubby little hands reaching towards them, “Hi you two!” Snow said cheerfully, passing Neal to Killian the second they got in the door. It was no secret that the toddler was partial to her husband, maybe even more than her. And the feeling was mutual. After a few awkward encounters, Killian was a true natural, getting used to the little guy’s presence.

They walked into the living area, her mother chatting non-stop. They waved hello to David, who was out on the back lawn, trying in vain to construct yet another contraption for Neal. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw Killian smirking at her. Turning to him, she raised her brows in question, “What?” she asked. Killian simply nodded his head, gesturing to the part of the room behind her.

Emma turned to see a huge Christmas tree, bigger than your average, run of the mill, token décor.

“When did you guys put that up?” Emma asked her mother, eyes fixed on the tree. It was traditional, green ferns and red, green, blue, and silver ornaments covering its front. Every now and then, Emma could see small childish baubles, that she assumed were for her brother’s enjoyment.

At that point, David entered through the back door, “Couple days ago.” he answered, moving next to Snow and putting an arm around her waist. Emma turned to them, nodding slowly. She tried to ignore the poignant gaze Killian was casting her way, but she knew it was there. Finally turning to him, ready to defend herself further, she saw him making silly faces at her brother, and suddenly she forgot about the whole Christmas debacle. Snow and David kept talking about how much Neal’s been enjoying the holidays and all the activities and traditions and what not, but she wasn’t really listening. The one thing that did stick out however, was something about wanting Neal’s first Christmas to be a memorable one.

This was Killian’s first Christmas, here, as a true part of the family.

And she was selfishly keeping that joy from him, even if she hadn’t meant to. Looking back at the tree, Emma started formulating a plan. Maybe her and her pirate _did_ deserve a little bit of a splurge for the holidays.

\--

Emma had left a message on her pillow that morning, telling Killian to meet her at the fields outside of town. Getting up before he did was a task in itself, but she’d managed to do it. Either way, Emma didn’t have to wait long at the tree farm before he showed up, complete in his black leather and jeans. She’d tried to convince him to buy a warmer coat, but he wasn’t having it.

When she saw him coming, she pushed herself away from the gate she’d been leaning on, taking her hands out of her pockets. They met in the middle, Emma immediately pulling him close to plant a kiss on his lips, one that was answered with equal enthusiasm. When they pulled apart, Killian was the first one to speak, taking in their surroundings.

“What’s all this about, love?” he asked, arms still around her waist. She smiled up at him, a real, happy smile and took his hook from her back, pulling him towards the copse of pine trees.

“We,” she started, casting a look back at him, “are picking a Christmas tree.” At the sight of his confounded face, Emma let out a laugh as they moved through the maze of trees. Killian caught up to her, pulling on her hand, “What changed your mind, Emma?” he asked, eyes full of hope.

Placing a hand gently on his cheek, Emma replied, “Being at mum and dad’s place the other night.” He raised his eyebrows, in a very clear _explain_ look in his eyes, “Aye?”

Emma nodded, “Yeah. Something my mum said, about it being Neal’s first real Christmas, or at least, you know, the first one he’d remember. And I kind of figured, this is our first Christmas in a way. It wasn’t fair to be a Grinch and I’m sorry.”

A soft smile formed on Killian’s face as she spoke. When she’d finished, Emma watched as he too moved a hand to her face, this time running it through loose strands of her hair, “Well then, Swan,” he said, “looks like we have a Christmas tree to pick up.”

They spent the rest of the morning searching through their options. Apart from a few moments of bickering, it was a relatively painless process, both of them agreeing when one was too small, too wide, or too tall. Henry called at one point, and Killian insisted he come to join them. Once they three of them were together, it didn’t take long to find the one.

They wrapped it up and loaded it into David’s truck, very kindly leant out for their needs. On the way home, they stopped by any home stores they could, exiting with boxes of Christmas lights and decorations. And they didn’t waste any time when they got home, immediately putting their efforts into the tree.

The end result was perfect. Maybe not quite as organised and precise as her parents, but it was theirs. A little messy, a little all over the place, but it was a start. Emma and Killian sat on the couch that night, Henry holed up in his room, and basked in the light emitted from the tree. They both sipped glasses of wine, not saying much, just taking it in. Because as much as Emma liked to deny it, Christmas, as it turns out, wasn’t as bad as she’d thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're all having an awesome December! :)


	22. 22nd ~ Here We Come A Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Killian had heard Emma sing was during the few weeks of peace. They’d been looking after her brother one Friday evening, as they had been most weeks, allowing David and Mary-Margaret. He soon found out, much to his amusement, that Emma Swan, the Saviour and self- proclaimed badass, had a tendency to sing in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought about what to do with this prompt, singing Christmas carols, and this went on a bit of a tangent, but here we are :)
> 
> Title from me!
> 
> Enjoy :)

The first time Killian had heard Emma sing was during the few weeks of peace. They’d been looking after her brother one Friday evening, as they had been most weeks, allowing David and Mary-Margaret. He soon found out, much to his amusement, that Emma Swan, the Saviour and self- proclaimed badass, had a tendency to sing in the shower.

Maybe it was a sign that she was comfortable, yet another wall that had started to come down, slowly but surely. Killian, keen to continue listening, bounced little Neal up and down in his arms in an attempt to quiet his little gurgles and mutterings. He couldn’t hear what she was singing, though the melody seemed pleasant; probably one of those classics that her and the lad were so fond of.

Nonetheless, Killian listened intently, eager to learn as much about her habits and interests, like any self-respecting boyfriend would. He was still getting used to that, calling himself Emma Swan’s boyfriend. Not that he said it out loud, but in his head, it was all he’d wanted for months.

He didn’t mention the singing after that, out of fear of embarrassing her back behind those walls of hers.

\--

It wasn’t until after the final battle that he really noticed it again. Neal, now a busy toddler, needed a bit more convincing when it came to bedtime. Bedtime stories, children’s television, and even the occasional bribe were all common tactics to get the boy to bed most days. When Emma and Killian looked after him, it was usually made Killian’s job to go through these motions.

But sometimes, like that night, Killian wasn’t always there. He’d been down at the docks, tending to the Jolly Roger with Henry, as the pair so often did.

“We better head back, lad.” Killian said as he finished clearing the deck, “Shouldn’t leave your mother with your uncle for too long.” He patted Henry on the shoulder as he passed him. Henry let out a laugh, following him off the step.

He quietened after a minute, studying Killian carefully before asking the question.

“Are you and mum going to have a kid one day?”

Killian stopped short, unsure of how to respond. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t considered it, but it was definitely a discussion he and Emma had yet to have had. In truth, there was nothing that would make him happier, to have a child, _his_ child, that was part him and part Emma. There was no one else he would rather share that with.

He couldn’t very well tell the lad that.

“I don’t know, lad.” he replied, scratching his head behind his ear. Henry scoffed.

“Bad answer, Killian. That’s a cop out.”

Killian cursed Henry’s genes: between Emma and Baelfire, he was far too sneaky and knowledgeable for his own good. He let out a breath before coming up with another answer to satisfy the boy. When Killian looked towards the teenager, he felt like shrinking under his gaze. Just a boy, yes. But _Emma’s_ boy, who would most likely have a thing or two to say about gaining a sibling.

“Honestly, lad. We haven’t talked about it.” Killian said. Henry looked ready to interrupt again, so he spoke quickly, “But, if your mother was to voice and interest I wouldn’t be one to decline.”

Henry considered the answer, the pair walking in silence for a good few minutes, before he spoke, “I’ve always kind of wanted a sibling.” he admitted, Killian meeting his eyes, “Growing up with Regina, I felt lonely a lot. So it was, _is_ , something I wanted.”

Raising his brows, Killian turned his gaze towards the town, allowing himself to be lost in his thoughts.

“So,” Killian began, slowly, “you wouldn’t be against a half-sibling?” The seconds before Henry replied were perhaps the most anxiety-filled of his life. He knew how Emma had reacted when her brother was born, how even though she tried to hide it, she felt some pang of jealousy. He prided himself on the fact that he was the one she’d opened up to. But Killian didn’t want Henry to feel that.

Henry shook his head, “No. I wouldn’t.” he said, smiling across at Killian. He let out a deep breath of relief, happy knowing that should the discussion come up, he at least had Henry’s support.

\--

When they returned home, Emma was no where to be found downstairs. Henry bounded up to his room, clearly craving some alone time after the deep and meaningful step-fatherly talk. Killian made his way into the spare room where Neal slept, finding Emma sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, her brother in her arms.

She was singing.

Some nursery rhyme belonging to the realm no doubt, but it was beautiful. Her hushed tones filled the room, flooding Killian with a feeling of love. It was times like these he was truly in awe, of both Emma and his life with her. He had done something in his long, long life to deserve this: he had no idea what that was, but thanked his lucky stars every day.

Against his initial impulses, he knocked lightly on the doorway as to not wake the small child. He entered as Emma put Neal down in his crib, the two of them looking down at him as he slept.

He decided to take his chances.

“You have a lovely voice, Swan.” he whispered, leaning over to speak into her ear. Emma flinched away, letting out a small laugh and shaking her head. She played it off, in true Emma Swan fashion.

He smiled back at her, putting an arm around his wife’s waist. They stood there for a good few minutes, before retiring to their own room.

Killian didn’t mention his talk with Henry. A conversation for another time.

\--

As it turned out, Henry wasn’t around to see his half-sister be born. Off in another realm, having all sorts of adventures. Emma and Killian were determined to make sure their daughter knew about her brother, so Killian made sure to tell little Alice about her older brother every night.

The singing had become more of a staple, too. Come Alice’s first Christmas, Emma and Killian would wonder around the house, their daughter in their arms, singing carols all throughout the month of December. It didn’t take long for them to realise the soft melodies and happy lyrics soothed the little girl when nothing else could.

It continued as she grew up, but before long, it was Alice singing the songs. She would perform at Granny’s and loved being in the spotlight. Mary-Margaret often joked that she really was a little princess, more so than Emma herself.

Not that anyone would deny that.

A few more years passed, and little Alice quickly became the talk of the town over the holidays. She had managed to convince Regina to hold a Carols by Candlelight every year, with the star of the show _always_ being the little princess herself.

Emma and Killian often joked that her musical talent and obsession was their fault, the constant exposure to singing throughout her lifetime the cause. But seeing their little girl so happy, and the smiles of those in the audience, they knew they would put up with Christmas carols for the rest of their lives if they had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. 23rd ~ Later We'll Have Some Pumpkin Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas dinner wasn’t simply a sit down, one night only affair. No, it was a meal that took countless days of preparation and planning to be considered a ‘success’ in Snow’s eyes.
> 
> And it wasn’t really one meal, but an entire evening of courses, as well as other meals all throughout the rest of the day. It meant everyone had to contribute and, due to the family’s sheer size, that each person had to bring enough food to feed and entire army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the second to last update! Hope everyone's having an amazing lead up to Christmas! The prompt for today was a Christmas dinner.
> 
> Title from "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree."
> 
> Enjoy!

Christmas dinner wasn’t simply a sit down, one night only affair. No, it was a meal that took countless days of preparation and planning to be considered a ‘success’ in Snow’s eyes.

And it wasn’t really one meal, but an entire evening of courses, as well as other meals all throughout the rest of the day. It meant everyone had to contribute and, due to the family’s sheer size, that each person had to bring enough food to feed and entire army.

Regina and Zelena usually held a brunch at Regina’s, so breakfast was on them. If Emma was being honest, they didn’t disappoint, fresh eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit, and pastries all prepared and ready to go on arrival.

Lunch was usually Emma and Killian’s job, and if you asked Emma, she would have argued it was the biggest meal of the day. Her mother’s continual nagging made it impossible for them to forget any specific item or meal for the day, the table covered in Christmas crackers and wine glasses, as well as cold hams, turkeys, salads, barbeque, and seafood.

For them, the preparations started two days before the 25th, Emma and Killian frantically running around the store in an attempt to buy all they needed. The next day was spent cooking and preparing the meats and making the salads.

“Do we really need this much food, Swan?” Killian asked, removing the ham from the fridge. He asked every year, still not quite used to the extravagance of the holiday traditions. Emma would always roll her eyes and insist that, yes, they do.

“Is that you talking or your mother?” he prompted again, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. Emma leant her head back to rest it on his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Merry Christmas, Killian.” she whispered, basking in the fire running, the food cooking, and the Christmas spirit in general. He whispered similar sentiments in her ear as they continued preparing the meals.

That was pretty much how it went in the Swan-Jones house every year. Sometimes Henry would help if he wasn’t too busy studying or seeing Violet. Either way, it was good family time, and Emma loved nothing more.

Dinner was, in truth, the big show. Every year, Snow and David would prepare a ridiculous three course feast that, if not for the ever-growing teenager and the men at the table, could probably feed the whole of Storybrooke. There would be wines and soft drinks, as well as barrels of eggnog for post-dinner; it had quickly become Killian’s favourite holiday drinking, but only with a swig of run added into the mix. 

Emma had gotten tired of stopping Henry from drinking the spiked stuff and Killian had been given his own portion to do what he wanted with.

Belle and Gold usually brought something for dessert, pudding or some sort of pie. By that time in the day however, most of them were full from the previous meals, so it had been decided, after one year of over-preparing, that dessert was to be a significantly smaller affair.

It was a few Christmases in that they realised the problem: toddlers and babies often didn’t appreciate such foods, and gladly opted for mashed banana and yoghurt. In the beginning, with only Neal, Robin, and Gideon it proved less of an issue. But eventually, Emma and Killian had started adding to the swarm of children, Alice, Ian, and the twins joining the ‘little kids’ table’ on Christmas day.

Not that it bothered anyone; the somewhat tribe of Swan-Jones-Mills-Charming-Gold children were so loved and cared for that no one could say no to their presence. In fact, Emma and Killian would argue that the children made the day’s events more bearable, what with the trouble making and carrying on.

“Mama, I want more chicken!” one would cry, before interrupted by another claiming that, “Charlie ate all the salad!”

Neal, a happy seven-year-old by this point, thought himself above the squabbles. But really, as soon as the twins started whispering and concocting plans, he was ready to be involved.

Some years there were food fights, sometimes nothing but bickering and complaining, but nonetheless, the Christmas dinner tended to be the highlight of the special day. All 15 of them would wait anxiously as Snow took the cooked meats out of the oven; after years of practice, Emma was convinced it was the best recipe she’d ever tasted.

The younger kids fell asleep not long after dinner, the full bellies and a long day the perfect thing to put them to bed efficiently. The adults would remain, stretching out of couches and sofas, drinking what was left over from the day and trading stories about Christmases past.

At some point during the evening, silence would mull over everyone, couples sitting with their arms around one another. They all were content to simply sit in silence and take it all in. They were a true family of misfits, of people who at some point in their lives, were alone.

And now there they sat, after potentially the biggest Christmas celebrations in town.

One particular Christmas, David started a tradition much like a generic Thanksgiving tradition.

“I’m happy that after all this time, we’ve made peace and have a bigger family because of it.” he admitted in the middle of one such silence. Snow continued, making some nauseatingly sweet speech.

When it was Killian’s turn, Emma braced herself for some long, extravagant declaration of love, but instead came a simple statement, “I’m glad I have somewhere permanent to celebrate such celebrations.” Emma smiled, repeating something similar on her turn.

But later, when they had both carted their kids off home, the two of them spoke a bit more personally. 

“Thank you for making these little terrors with me.” Emma would say.

“It’s my pleasure. Thank you for giving me the opportunity for this, love. I wouldn’t have any of this without you. Not just the kids, but everything. Everything I have is thanks to you, love.” Killian replied.

So really, Christmas dinner was a big event, full of laughter and food and mischief. But it was more than that. It was the coming together of villains, heroes, pirates and witches, as well as their children. It was messy, and yes, maybe a little bit crazy, but the emotions that came with it were the important thing.

Because they were all together in a life that none of them had ever imagined they could have for themselves.

And all of them had never been happier to be proved wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	24. 24th ~ Let It Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma used to hate it when movies romanticised snow. She hated the stuff, wet and cold and icy and almost never as soft or fluffy as they make it out to be. All it did was ruin her shoes, which, all being hand-me-downs, weren’t much good to begin with.  
> \---  
> Snow made a mess of things on a ship’s deck. Especially when it was your job to swab them. Liam always tried to cheer him up, but the more sludge he had to clean up. Captain Silver would work them until midnight, but Liam would make them sit outside afterwards and watch the snow fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE LAST ONE! Thank you so much for reading all of these and keeping me busy writing! Hope you all have an amazing Christmas this year! The last prompt for the year was watching the snow alone versus watching it together.
> 
> Title from "Let it Snow."
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Emma used to hate it when movies romanticised snow. She hated the stuff, wet and cold and icy and almost never as soft or fluffy as they make it out to be. All it did was ruin her shoes, which, all being hand-me-downs, weren’t much good to begin with.

It also meant her bad quality clothes were no where near warm enough to keep her warm in the sub-zero temperatures. So most days, she muddled through, freezing her butt off with no one to keep her warm.

Her foster parents would be yelling every few hours, insisting on keeping the floors free from snow a futile attempt. You couldn’t walk anywhere without tracking lines of the stuff along with you.

Basically, Emma Swan was not a snow person, no matter how much Hallmark Christmas movies would try to convince her otherwise.

\--

Snow made a mess of things on a ship’s deck. Especially when it was your job to swab them. Liam always tried to cheer him up, but the more sludge he had to clean up. Captain Silver would work them until midnight, but Liam would make them sit outside afterwards and watch the snow fall.

It’s an odd thing, watching snow fall in the water, snowflakes floating down in the frigid air before landing in the waves. In some ports, the water itself would be frozen over, and the snow would pile up on the slick surface.

Not much actual sailing was done on days like this, but Silver, ever the lovely slave-driver, would find something for the Jones brothers to do. Even during the holiday season, when the Yuletide would pass, there they would be, cleaning the deck in the snow.

Every year, Killian thought it might get better. Thought that maybe he could absorb some of his brother’s positivity, but it was yet to happen. The cold, wet snow did nothing to help his spirits.

\--

Christmas in Boston was an interesting experience. Most flocked to New York, desperate to see the lights and snow floating amongst the dramatic buildings of Times Square.

To Emma, Boston had the best Christmas on the east coast. The big trees in the parks, the fields covered in snow. Not that Emma really liked snow all that much. It was a bit of a novelty that had worn off far too quickly after the first winter she’d experienced.

But it did make a pretty postcard.

The snow meant staying inside, out of the cold. Because where there was snow, there was sludge, and that was hardly worth it.

Perhaps the worst thing about the snow, was the people that came with it, specifically all the couples that had flirty snowball fights and walked through snowy parks arm in arm. Because Emma was alone, without any real friends or family, no one to keep her company.

It put a real damper on the holidays, more so than the weather was.

\--

Days and nights when it snowed were Captain Hook’s worst nightmare.

Snow days meant no sailing, and no sailing meant wasting precious time looking for revenge on the Crocodile. So when some people were out ice-skating and enjoying Christmas markets, Hook sat hold up in the Captain’s quarters, pouring over old maps and prophecies.

Every now and then he’d look up, just enough to see the snow falling past the port hole. He’d take a moment to think of his brother, who had once had such a love for the winter season, for the graceful falling of them stuff. He’d think of Milah, who too had been fascinated by the wintery weather while on the sea.

Before long, that thought would take him back to the matter of his revenge and switch his mind back to the most important task of all.

Killing the Dark One.

That was one thing that wasn’t going to change, no matter which season it was or how many years passed.

Revenge was the most important thing.

\--

Being on the coast in Maine, Storybrooke got particularly snowy around Christmas. The first December, Henry had been eleven years old and despite living in the sleepy town his whole life, thought the snow was the coolest thing in the world.

So through him, Emma supposed she enjoyed the snow for the first time in a long while. He dragged her around the streets, kicking at snow as they walked. They even had the occasional snowball fight.

What made the day for Emma though, was seeing Regina’s face when Henry tracked snow up the stairs.

\--

Killian’s first winter in the land without magic was an interesting one. Along with the somewhat odd Christmas traditions, he was forced to partake in snow day mischief.

He thanked his lucky stars everyday he lived as a part of the Charming clan, everyday he had Emma in his life. He enjoyed things more, experienced things more, because of her. Because of her forgiveness and love.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever get over it.

The family enjoyed the snow to the best of their abilities, especially with baby Neal experiencing the stuff for the first time. His little giggles and gurgles warmed Killian’s heart in a way he never thought possible.

Snow became more bearable when you had someone to enjoy it with.

\--

Emma and Killian had very different experiences with snow after they had children. Little Elizabeth and Charlie _loved_ the stuff, growing up with white Christmases every year since their birth. It became tradition to rug up and immerse themselves in the snowy outdoors.

And when they got rugged up, they really went for it. Emma had always insisted she would not have her children getting sick over the holidays, so Killian had gone with it without complaint.

He _did_ hate it when they were sick.

Most of the time, Emma and Killian left the kids to play on their own, the two of them sitting up on the veranda and watching.

Every year the same thoughts went through their minds. How amazing was it, that with a little bit of love and company, wet, cold, sludge and snow could be transformed from something irritating and inconvenient to something that brought entertainment and enjoyment?

So maybe after all this time, Emma and Killian didn’t mind the snow so much anymore.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed them all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
